Of Broken Hearts And Jealousy
by dragonsunlight
Summary: When Takuya breaks Izumi's heart, Izumi concocts a plan to make Takuya jealous. How unfortunate for Kouji that he's the center of her plans... Takumi, KoujixOC [FINISHED]
1. Heartbreak Hotel?

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon. But if I did, Kouji would constantly be tortured for the fun of it.

Summary-Izumi and Takuya had a fight and broke up. Izumi, however, is determined to get him back. When she sees Takuya with a new girl, she concocts a plan to make him jealous. Unfortunately for him, Kouji's in the center of all her plans.

* * *

Heartbreak Hotel? Go To The Kimura Residence And Find Kouji Minamoto.

* * *

_"Takuya, why do you always act like that!" yelled a frustrated Izumi. _

Takuya glared. "ME? What about YOU! 'Oh, let's go here! We should do this! Let's buy this! Takuya, can you get me this?' What, are you just with me so I'll get you what you want?" he growled.

Tears spilled out of Izumi's eyes. "You...is that what you think?" she asked weakly, doing her best not to show her true emotions.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I THINK."

"FINE!" she yelled, slapping him. "I HATE YOU, TAKUYA KANBARA!" Without another word, she ran off.

Takuya yelled back, "YEAH? WELL I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! WE'RE OVER!"

Izumi held back tears, remembering their breakup. That was how it had all happened. All over Takuya's stupid attitude. For almost a week, Izumi refused to come out of her room. Her mother had begged and pleaded, Junpei had tried making her laugh, even Kouji and Kouichi couldn't make her budge. Tomoki, at last, though, got through to her.

"Izumi, please, open the door," he begged. "We can't stand to see you so sad. And Takuya...he's got a new girlfriend, too."

"WHAT!" Izumi yelled, opening the door, outraged. "When!"

Tomoki gulped and blinked. "Well...they started going out two days later."

_I've been moping in here for a week, hoping he'd come and apologize, and he's been going out! This...he...Takuya, you stupid idiot! I hate you_, she thought, her eyes glittering angrily. "Oh has he? Two days, after he breaks up with me...fine! I'll move on, and he'll be wishing he never left!"

Watching as she slammed stormed outside, slamming the door behind her, Tomoki gulped. "Well, I got her out," he mumbled to himself. "Poor Takuya. I should say R.I.P. in advance."

* * *

"I see," Izumi said in the phone booth. "Thank you Mrs. Minamoto." She put down the phone and walked outside. "Okay," muttered Izumi, taking a seat on a nearby bench, "Kouji's not home, so he's either at Kouichi's or Takuya's. There's no way I'm going to Takuya's, but if I did, Takuya would be even more jeal-oh..."

Izumi stopped her trail of thoughts, seeing Takuya and his new girlfriend walk past her without even noticing her. "HMPH," she said loudly, getting up and watching them leave, "I'll show him!" Even more determined, she headed to Kouichi's house, ready to put her plan into action.

* * *

Kouichi put down his book as he heard a knock on the door. "Kouji, can you get the door?" he groaned.

"No, I'm in the shower, stupid!" came the response.

Rolling his eyes, Kouichi got up and yelled, "COMING!" As he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Uh...Izumi, why are you smiling like that?"

"Is it wrong to smile?" Izumi asked sweetly. "I need to talk to Kouji. Is he here?"

Kouichi blinked, then narrowed his eyes on her. "He's in the shower," he said, "but you can wait, I'm sure."

Izumi nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"HEY, KOUJI, IZUMI'S HERE," Kouichi yelled, picking up his book and book marking it. "SO HURRY UP." He turned to Izumi and asked, "Exactly what plan are you concocting in which you need use of my lesser, stupider twin?"

Giggling, Izumi replied, "I'm going to make Takuya jealous."

The boy in front of her was skeptical. "By going out with Kouji?" he guessed, dumfounded.

"Think about it. Who's ever wanted to go out with Kouji? What other girl besides myself has even _talked_ to him?" Izumi pressed.

Kouichi nodded in understanding. "Smart thinking. Takuya's going to flip when he sees you with him."

As if on cue, Kouji entered the room, a towel on his head. "Takuya's gonna flip when she sees Izumi with who?" he asked, using the towel to dry of his hair.

"You," the other two replied, looking at him with a grin.

Kouji's eyes widened. "No...oh, no, Izumi. NO WAY."

"Whether you like it or not, I'm afraid. We can do this the easy way..." Kouichi started.

Izumi finished with a hint of glee in her voice, "Or the embarrassing way!"

"ON ONE CONDITION!" Kouji yelled, turning red. When he realized the other two were looking at him in anticipation of the condition, he said, "Takuya can't beat me up."

"Like he would!" Izumi replied, smiling broadly. "Then it's done! Oh, by the way, whom is he going out with? She seems familiar."

Kouichi and Kouji stared at each other, but remained silent.

"WELL?" Izumi pressed, glaring at them both.

"He hasn't even introduced _us_ to her," Kouichi replied at last.

Kouji nodded. "I think, though, he said he was coming over today. So we can start your plan then, how's that?"

"Sure!" Izumi replied with a smile. "If he's coming over with her, that's even better."

Suddenly, Kouji snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "All right, so this is what we do..."

The other two fell silent and listened to his plans.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Kouichi asked for the thirty-eighth time.

"YES DAMMIT, NOW SHUT UP!" Kouji snapped, looking out the living room window. "Okay, here he comes!"

Izumi smirked. "Is he with his _girlfriend_?" she asked in a bitter voice.

Kouji turned around and nodded. Then he ran to the couch and sat down by Izumi. "Okay. Just for now, we-"

Rolling her eyes, Izumi cut him off with a kiss, just as Takuya walked through the door. Momentarily, the goggle-headed boy's eyes widened, but returned to normal as soon as he realized what he was doing. "ACHEM," he said loudly, turning to Kouichi. "Hey."

Kouji, who had done his best to pretend to enjoy it, pulled away with a straight face. Izumi smiled triumphantly, looking away from Takuya. Inside, Kouji was panicking, _Ach! She kissed my in front of Takuya! Takuya'll kill me! No...wait, they broke up. Wait! We're just acting! No! AAAAAH! I'm confused...no wonder Kouichi thinks I'm stupid. I think too much._ He looked at Izumi and muttered something, causing her to giggle.

Takuya threw them a disgusted look. His girlfriend just stared at a nearby wall.

Trying his best not to snicker, Kouichi replied, "Hey. And she is...?"

"My new girlfriend," Takuya replied, staring at Kouji. "So you're going out with Izumi now? I pity you." There was a cold edge to his voice, one that made Kouji realize that Izumi's plan was clearly working, a little _too_ well.

Izumi's eyes flashed, but she said nothing. Instead, Kouji said loudly, "WELL, I THINK WE SHOULD GO NOW, HUH, IZUMI?" She nodded, her nose in the air as Kouji escorted her out with his hand around her waist. As Kouji passed Takuya, he shouldered the goggle boy, and exchanged a cold look.

Kouichi closed the door behind them. "My, my, what violent relationships," he muttered to himself. Out loud, he motioned to the couch. "Okay, have a seat, both of you." He turned to the girl. "Say, I didn't catch your name..."

* * *

As soon as they were a distance away from the house, Kouji let go of Izumi and practically collapsed. Sitting on the dusty sidewalk, he closed his eyes. "I think your plan is working Izumi. Can we stop now?"

Izumi kicked him. "NO. Get up, lazy bum."

Whining about her evil ways in his head, Kouji grumbled and obliged. "Yes ma'am. Where to now, ma'am?" he asked sarcastically.

Twitching, Izumi hit his shoulder. "Shut up, Kouji. This is why you don't get any girls and Kouichi gets them instead."

"It's not my fault I find girls annoying."

"You think _girls_ are annoying? Just try dating Takuya! He's so unenthusiastic about anything! He hardly gives his opinion, and-" Before Izumi could finish her rant, Kouji covered her mouth with his hand.

"_That's_ what you fought about?" he asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "Because he acted like that?"

She nodded angrily. "Mmmf. Mm MMMF mm."

As his jaw dropped, so did his hand. "So I'm stuck in the middle of all this," continued Kouji, a distant look in his eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE THINGS!" he screamed as he nearly tore out his hair.

* * *

A/N-

Poor Kouji. He really hates me now. Say, this is my first Digimon fic that isn't a one-shot! Er...correction, that wasn't intended to be a one-shot. I'm so proud! Yey me! Please review! Flames accepted, as well, as I should be expecting some. I'll update as often as possible!

Here were some other possible titles. It took forever to find the title-

Possible titles-Fall In Love With Me Again, Ways To Make Takuya Jealous 101 With Izumi, Forever In Your Heart

Anyway, please review! And I'm attempting to make Kouji unOOCish in this fic. Yeah for Kouji. You can also check out 'Not The Bandanas' or 'Not The Bandanas 2' which are both written by me. They're humor fics involving the twins. The first one is mainly Kouji torturing. The second one is still in progress. If you decide to look into them, please review those, too. I value constructive critisism, which I need a lot of. You see, I tend to make the stupidest errors and I could use feedback on certain parts of the story. Example being how the ending was, if I should have added more humor, romance, etc. So, please review!


	2. Meet, Obey, And Dine With The Kouichi

Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own Digimon. Not that you didn't know that.

* * *

Meet The Kouichi. Obey The Kouichi. Dine With The Kouichi. Or Else...

* * *

_Now I remember why I hate girls_, Kouji thought as he sat on the front steps of his twin's neighbor's house, next to the fidgeting Izumi. He had only seven when his stepmother had arranged a party at their house, and that girl... 

Kouji shivered at the thought, pushing the memory out of his head. _Damn...why _that_ of all memories to reminisce about? Ugh..._

Growling, Izumi got up and kicked a nearby rock away. "Stupid Takuya," she muttered, now pacing.

In response, Kouji sighed and began staring at his cell phone. "Thank goodness for cell phone games," he muttered as he began to play, ignoring Izumi's constant chant of 'Stupid Takuya.'

* * *

Kouichi stared at the couple before him as he took a seat in a chair across from them. "So, Takuya, introduce me," Kouichi said simply, staring Takuya straight in the eyes. It was more of an order, and all of them knew it. 

Leaning back leisurely with a smile that curved into a smirk on his face, Takuya waved a hand at his girlfriend. "Sumi. And Sumi, that's Kouichi. But you can also call him Mr. I-must-know-everything-that-goes-on-in-my-friend's-lives."

"Oh," Sumi said, simply looking away indifferently.

A full smirk now decorated Takuya's face. "So how'd Kouji get trapped in Izumi's web?"

"ACTUALLY," Kouichi said, closing his eyes. "The two have been going out since you left her."

Takuya was shocked, Kouichi could tell just through the tone of his voice. "But Tomoki said she hadn't left her room-"

"Lies," Kouichi stated dismissively. "He just didn't want you to feel bad." Opening his eyes, Kouichi saw his words had their intended effect.

Takuya was enraged. "Why would _I_ feel bad?" he snapped.

Chuckling, Kouichi closed his eyes once more. "You act like a child."

"Hey, Takuya, shouldn't we be go-" Sumi tried to say, but Kouichi stopped her in time.

"And I assumed you two were staying for dinner," Kouichi said loudly so he would cut her off. "You _are_ staying, aren't you?" he asked politely. Cracking open his left eye he saw both of them exchange uneasy glances.

Takuya blinked and sputtered his usual nonsense, "Well, we, uh...that is to say, we, uhm, we-"

"Glad to know you're staying," said Kouichi, his eyes closed once more.

Sumi and Takuya exchanged glances again. "But Kouichi, we-"

"_TAKUYA_, if you were only going to stay for a _minute_, why did you come here?" thundered Kouichi, opening his eyes which were now blazing in fury.

Gulping, Takuya nodded, feeling numb. "Alright, we'll stay for dinner..."

Smoothly, Kouichi stood up. _Dang, I'm getting good at this acting stuff_, he thought, striding to the kitchen to prepare dinner for five, just as the plan called for.

* * *

Kouji sighed and looked at the back of his cell phone, flipping it over and checking the time. "Another hour left. Izumi, couldn't you at _least_ stop pacing and _talk_ instead?" Kouji snapped. 

Flashing a glare, Izumi sat down beside him. "We've been here _how_ long?"

"Two...hours. Two long, dreadfully boring, _POINTLESS_ hours. OW!" exclaimed Kouji as Izumi threw her shoe at him, hitting his head. "I wish I put on my bandana before we left..."

Izumi stared at him. "You need to cut your hair," she told him.

Kouji stared at her, eyes as wide as golf balls, possibly larger. "NEVER!"

"Why not?" she demanded, making a face. "It looks absolutely _disgusting_."

Covering his hair with his hands, Kouji shot her a glare. "Leave my head out of this!"

She snorted and looked away. "Yet _another_ reason you don't get girls," she muttered under her breath.

Kouji heard and rolled his eyes. "Here's _another_ one," he countered. "Girls are stupid."

"Boys aren't?" Izumi retorted, looking back and glaring at him.

Once again, Kouji rolled his eyes and looked away. "I hate girls."

"And girls hate you." She paused before adding, "Literally." Once more, she looked away. Unable to stand the silence that overcame them any longer, Izumi picked up her shoe and asked Kouji, "Why do you hate girls, anyway?"

"Aono."

Blinking, Izumi stared at Kouji. His hand covered his mouth partially, making what he said come out muffled. Not to mention he was looking the other way, so she couldn't read his lips either. "You don't know?" she guessed.

"No," Kouji said in a clearer voice, turning to her. "Aono. My stepmother invited her family over to our house for a party when I was seven. Not only did she use me as target practice, but she spilled the punch all over my suit. It was embarrassing, and it's a good thing my dad told me not to wear my bandana, or that would have died then and there."

A giggle escaped Izumi's lips. Seconds later, she burst into laugher, repeatedly hitting Kouji's right shoulder. "You got bullied by a girl?" she laughed.

"_At the age of seven_. That's when I decided to join kendo. I never saw her after that, thank goodness," he muttered.

Izumi stopped laughing and calmed down. "So all because of _that_ you hate girls?"

"YES." The two fell silent and Kouji looked at his cell phone once more. "Thirty minutes. Let's hope 'sagely Kouichi' works out."

Izumi nodded. "We can only hope, though. But I bet it did."

"Why do you say that?" Kouji asked, puzzled.

She grinned. "Because," she said, "not only is Kouichi the smarter twin, but he doesn't freak out in situations like that." Izumi burst out into laughter again.

Kouji twitched. "I'm just as good!" he insisted, "I mean, I could act sagely!"

"You suck, which is why I chose you to be my 'boyfriend,'" Izumi said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "and not your brother. Plus, he'd probably stare at me and laugh, then tell me to ask you anyway."

Kouji grumbled, "I feel like I'm being used."

She snickered and whacked his back. "That's because you _are_ being used!" she exclaimed happily.

Groaning, Kouji glanced at his cell phone._ EIGHTEEN MINUTES_, his mind screamed, _PASS AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
_

* * *

"Alright, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I better call Kouji so he'll get home in time," Kouichi muttered to himself. "And that Sumi girl...looks familiar..." 

Shrugging, Kouichi walked into the living room. "Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes. Are you _sure_ you two don't want to watch a movie?" he asked, staring at them. They had been talking for the past hour, and it was driving Kouichi nuts.

Takuya looked at Kouichi and nodded. "We're fine."

"SHUT UP AND WATCH A MOVIE," Kouichi commanded in a threatening tone.

Sumi stared at Kouichi and asked, "Exactly why should we?"

He smirked. "Simple. Because I know what you're up to."

"I'm so sure you do," she replied, looking away. "I'm here to take Takuya from all of you. And I will."

Both boys stared at her. "Whaaaa...?" Takuya said stupidly.

"Takuya, you're an idiot," Kouichi muttered under his breath so neither of them could hear. "Here, call Kouji," he snapped, throwing the goggle-headed boy the phone.

Fumbling with the phone in his hands, Takuya grumbled, "Why do _I_ have to call him?"

Kouichi snickered, as he knew exactly what to say to this. "Because you're a free loader, so you might as well do some work, lazy."

Takuya's eyes widened in fury as he dialed the number and pressed the receiving end to his ear. "HEY, KOUJI, KOUICHI SAYS DINNER'S READY. GET HOME," he said rudely.

"This isn't Kouji, stupid," Izumi's voice answered.

Immediately turning red, Takuya started stuttering, "Ah...n-no, I mea-mean, uhm, hi Izumi! Is Kouji there! I th-I...-er...I could have sworn I called his cell phone..."

Izumi remained calm, though. Her voice was clear of emotions, "He's here. And he heard. Whatever. Later."

As she hung up, Takuya looked down. "Hmm," he mumbled, hanging up as well and walking over to the kitchen. "Hey...Kouichi..."

"Yeah?" Kouichi answered, putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Gulping, Takuya asked, "Are they seriously going out?" Kouichi nodded. "So they're serious?" Takuya asked again.

"YES, FOR THE LAST TIME," Kouichi said in an exasperated voice. "You left her heartbroken, Takuya! Did you expect her to stay that way?"

Shaking his head, Takuya sulked back to the couch. "Right..." he muttered. "Of course she'd move on..."

Sumi looked at him for a mere second before nodding and looking away. "You still like her, huh?"

Takuya shook his head and confessed, "No...it's just weird. She would move on, but...I didn't think she'd choose Kouji of all people. Kouichi, maybe, but..."

"Well, I guess things happen like that," she told him, looking out the window. "Here they come."

Indeed, Kouji and Izumi walked up the steps, laughing together, holding hands. Takuya closed his eyes, remembering all the times he had walked Izumi home like that. All he had left were cold, barren memories. Jealously flooded him for a mere second, until he forced a smile at Kouji. He should be happy for them, not jealous. He _would_ be happy for them. Whether he liked it or not. "Hey, Kouji," he said simply.

"ALRIGHT, PEOPLE, DINNER'S READY!" Kouichi yelled from the kitchen. "So get over here right now."

"YESSIR!" Kouji and Takuya yelled back, flashing grins at each other. "LET'S EAT!"

* * *

A/N- 

Ugh...I'm sick again. I have that weird...post nasal drip thing. I woke up at 2:45 AM just because of it. But anyway, away from that, this is going pretty well. Just so you know, Kouichi's got to act like that. It's part of the story. I'm sorry if any of the characters are a bit too OOC. I know Takuya is. I hope you liked this chapter! I shall update soon! Thank you, people reviewed. I've answered your reviews in an LJ.

URL- www .:dot:. livejournal .:dot:. com .:slash:. users .:slash:. dragonsunlight

You can find the answer to your reviews there. I'm sorry I took forever to update. I usually can't update Saturdays and Sundays. So, until the story progresses further, bear with the OOC characters. I promise, I'm doing my best to make it as unOOC as possible. I shall update Friday, probably. My dad's coming backon Thursday...we'll see. Review please!


	3. So Much More Than You Think

Disclaimer-Ack…I wrote Digimon instead of Disclaimer…oh, well, anyway, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

So Much More Than You Think…

* * *

"Wow, that was a great dinner!" Takuya exclaimed, a hand on his stomach.

Kouji snorted and rolled his eyes. "Pig."

"I AM NOT!"

"Hah, you only _say_ that. We all know the truth. You're a pig. Admit it, Takuya." The bandana boy stared at his food with no interest.

Kouichi looked at the four that sat across from each other. After the awkward introductions before dinner, things weren't going all that great. He couldn't find any sign that would help him get Izumi and Takuya back together, and that girl, Sumi…she was strange. To his left were Izumi and Kouji. To his right were Sumi and Takuya.

From Kouichi's observations, Sumi's eyes seemed to flash whenever Kouji talked, though as to why, Kouichi couldn't tell. Izumi practically glared into Takuya, Takuya ate, and Kouji picked at his food. _Couldn't be any more normal, could it?_ he thought, picking up his plate and getting up to put it in the sink.

Taking that as a perfect cue, Kouji asked, "What time is it?"

"Around seven, why?" Kouichi replied, coming back and taking everyone else's plates.

"I'm taking Izumi to the movies and then walking her home."

Takuya opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Then, just as calmly as Kouji had said he was taking Izumi to the movies, Takuya stood up and cleared his throat. "Er, Sumi and I better get going, too. It's…getting…late…"

Sumi stood up and walked to the door without a word with Takuya right behind her.

The door clicked and Kouichi stifled a snort. "That was hilarious. He was definitely jealous."

"HAH! Serves him right!" Izumi exclaimed angrily. "He didn't look at me all dinner!"

"I have the reasons for that. One, because I was there, two, because you were glaring at him, three, because he didn't want you to know he was jealous," Kouji listed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you girls are so stupid."

"You know, if you weren't the center of my plans, I'd kill you right now…"

"Aw, how cute. The couple is fighting," Kouichi said aloud in a dry voice. "Hurry up and go to the stupid movie before Takuya comes barging in and screams that this is all an act. Hurry up!"

Kouji quickly headed to his brother's room and came out with a bandana and his wallet. Pocketing the wallet, he put on the bandana and headed to the door. "Yeah, whatever, Kouichi. I don't care if a car runs over me."

Flashing a confused look at Kouichi, Izumi walked after Kouji, running up to him and hugging his arm as they turned the corner.

Right across the street, Takuya watched the two sadly. _Great, Takuya, just great_, the goggle head thought to himself. _What now?_

"Achem, Takuya…I want to go to the movies," Sumi said loudly, her eyes following Kouji and Izumi's every move.

Snapping out of his daze, Takuya turned to the girl by his side. "Huh? OH…what?" he yelped, jumping back a little. "Sumi!"

"What? Oh, _please_. We both want to do this, anyway. So get _going!_" Pushing him a little, they both made their way to the theater.

* * *

Kouji stared at the clerk. "Alright, Izumi," he sighed, wondering how he had gotten stuck doing this, "what do you want to watch?"

Izumi smiled sweetly before replying, "Anything that doesn't deal with disgusting monsters, gore, violence or-"

"Don't tell me you want to watch a stupidly boring romance film…"

"So what if I do!" Izumi snapped angrily.

Wincing, Kouji sighed and bought two tickets. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Takuya and Sumi. "Alright, let's go, then…"

Izumi nodded and slipped her hand in his. To her surprise, Kouji did nothing. _He's not freezing up anymore_, she thought, amazed. Smiling, Izumi leaned onto his shoulder. _What the hell am I doing? This is just an act, right? Right. So why am I so nervous!_

As they walked to their seats, Kouji murmured, "Izumi, are you alright?"

She nodded, blushing in the dark. _Thank goodness it's dark._

"Okay…" He took a seat, then stood up. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm fine," replied Izumi, looking away, determined to keep her eyes glued onto the screen.

"You sure?" Kouji asked with a hint of concern. "You didn't eat anything during dinner."

_Stop being persistent, you idiot! Just leave me alone!_ her mind screamed. "I'm _fine_," she repeated smoothly, hands gripping the edge of her seat nervously.

With a nod, Kouji walked off.

Angrily, Izumi hit the seat in front of her. "STUPID! DON'T TELL ME I LIKE HIM!" she yelled to no one in particular.

There was a yelp and Izumi turned beet red. The person in front stood up and glared back at her, their eyes widening.

"OH…S-sorry, Takuya," Izumi gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. _Oh no…did he hear what I said?_ She panicked for a mere second before shaking her head and swallowing. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there…"

"I-er…-uh…" Takuya stuttered dumbly. "Hi, Izumi," he finally said, waving.

_What…an…idiot_, Izumi thought, giggling a bit.

Kouji returned a soda in hand. "Oh, hey, Takuya…and…why are you waving?" he asked the goggle-boy immediately, nearly choking on the soda he swallowed.

"I'M NOT WAVING!" Takuya said, turning red and sitting down.

Rolling his eyes, Kouji sat down and sipped on his soda quietly as the movie began.

"Uh…hey, Kouji?" Izumi whispered.

He turned to her, the straw in his mouth. "Hm?"

Turning red, Izumi drew a breath and asked quietly, "We're only acting, right?"

"Yeah. I thought we went over this."

"W-we did…"

"Uh huh…"

Izumi shifted in her seat nervously. The movie wasn't helping to calm down her frazzled nerves. In fact, it made her condition worse. The entire time, she was telling herself that she and Takuya were still in love, that they were both just trying to get the other to admit they were wrong. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought Takuya was really in love with Sumi and jealous that she was Kouji.

"Izumi, you're being weird again," commented Kouji as he put down his soda and turned to stare at her. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

She nodded, already red. "Y-yeah."

A snort escaped Kouji. "This is the stupidest movie I've seen in ages. Why did you pick it?" he grumbled.

"Well," Izumi sighed as she explained, "I thought it would help me feel better...but...it's making me feel worse..."

"Wanna go home now?"

"S-sure..." she mumbled, standing up. She looked at the seat in front of her. Takuya sat there, eyes wide, anxiously sipping on his soda and crushing the nachos he held. Closing her eyes, Izumi quickly ran out, ignoring her tears. _How can he act so normal!_ her mind screamed angrily. _Is it because he really loves her?_

That was one fact Izumi did not want to face.

* * *

Kouji watched as Izumi ran out ahead of him. It was clear that she was crying, anyone could see that. But, why should he care? And what was he supposed to do? He wasn't ever that good with girls...after Aono constantly tried beating him up, he tended to distance himself from them and ignore anyone in general.

_It's a big improvement from shutting herself up at home and not even coming to school, but this is a bit too much_, Kouji thought, looking at Takuya, who looked up in surprise, hearing Izumi's footsteps. Finally, drawing a breath, the bandana boy said, "Takuya. We need to talk."

Standing up, Takuya nodded and followed Kouji outside. Both boys looked at each other, their expressions serious. The last time they had a talk this serious was when they had first met Duskmon and Takuya created a plan that put most of their lives at stake.

"Listen, I don't know how serious you and Sumi are, but do you really think it was right for you to move on so quick and leave Izumi like that?" Kouji asked, slipping his hands into his pockets and staring at the darkening sky.

"So now it's _my_ fault we broke up? Why are you complaining? She's with you, anyway!" Takuya snapped bitterly.

Kouji bit his lip and looked straight into Takuya's eyes. "Takuya...I'm not going out with her. Weren't you able to tell?"

Takuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what!"

"How dense are you?" Kouji growled, grabbing Takuya by the lapels of his jacket and pushing him against the wall. "Do you realize how much you've hurt her!" _And why am I doing this?_

There was a minute of silence before Kouji let Takuya go. "Just think about it, Takuya. I'd apologize right now if I were you."

As he watched his friend leave, Takuya was lost in a mix of emotion. His eyes were glazed over, as if he were in a trance, and for the first time, he really did wonder how Izumi felt. "How much did I hurt you, Izumi?" he whispered to himself, clenching his fists and looking down at his feet shamefully. "Why am I such an idiot?"

Ignoring the fact that Sumi had just come out of the theater and was now following him, Takuya headed home, welcoming the loneliness he deserved.

* * *

Izumi stopped around the corner that led to her house and sat down, hugging her knees and crying. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She and Takuya were supposed to be together. They were supposed to be happy...

They promised, hadn't they? To love to love. Had he forgotten, then? They had even laughed about the promise afterward, as Takuya had claimed it was funny.

His laugh...she missed him. Why had she even thought up this plan. She had been so stupid. How could she think that Kouji...

"Kouji...oh...I left him at the theater!" Izumi gasped, looking up and finding Kouji right in front of her. "WAH?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Are...you...okay?" Kouji asked, looking to his right and absentmindedly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I-...well...yes. I'm fine," Izumi mumbled, looking down. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been. I was sure this would work..."

Kouji took a seat beside her. "Hey, it's not your fault, you know. Takuya's stubborn. If he doesn't get his way, he acts like a kid. You know that. It's been like that since forever. That's how he is."

"Yeah, but-" Izumi stopped in midsentence as she saw Kouji smile at her. Biting her lip, she hugged her knees tighter and tried not to wail.

Turning red, Kouji looked around. _What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!_ his mind screamed as he looked at Izumi who had burst into tears.

His mind began to argue with itself.

_Uh...pat her back? _

No...don't be stupid.

Tell her everything will be fine?

What, so now I'm Takuya?

WHAT WOULD TAKUYA DO!

WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT TAKUYA WOULD DO!

Izumi.

Shut up. Now...uh...uh...DO SOMETHING! QUICK!

Unsure of what to do, Kouji leaned forward and kissed Izumi quickly.

Izumi stopped crying and looked at her feet, wide eyed. Slowly, she turned to Kouji. "Wh-what...?"

"I...er...sorry. I didn't know what to do..." Kouji confessed, turning crimson red.

"O-oh...I see," Izumi mumbled, clearing her throat and standing up. "I...better go home. I'll see you at school..."

"School?" repeated Kouji somewhat dumbly.

Izumi turned to face him, tilting her head to the side. "Well, although I pretty much missed a week of school, Kouichi was kind enough to inform me that we have a test in math tomorrow. I need to study."

Kouji's eyes widened in horror. "MATH TEST?" he yelled. "NO WAY! HOW DID I FORGET!" Quickly, he turned to Izumi with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Now I need to study...and...not fail..."

Watching him run off, Izumi smiled. _So cute...NO WAY! I DIDN'T THINK THAT!_ Turning red, she coughed and mentally slapped herself as she walked up to the door of her house. _I really could use some extra sleep. Honestly, how stupid can I get?  
_

* * *

A/N-

Tada! Finished the third chapter! Agh, it took forever to finish, though. I didn't know what the hell I should do. Then I realized I might as well make Takuya really jealous and all. Fits his character a bit more if I do. Anyway, please review. I shall have the next chapter up as soon as I...something. But I'd like at least five reviews. Well, if I don't get that many, that's okay, but it would be nice. Flames are nice, too. I mean, considering...it's edging a bit from Takumi...

Credit for 'To love to love' line goes to Wada Kouji. After all, if you see the translation to his song, 'Say Again,' it's in there. It's a very depressing song. I love it. Lyrics are at Animelyrics (dot) com. It's very easy to navigate. Go to Jpop letter W, click Wada Kouji, and find Say Again. If you want the download, email me at Krzy4books (aol). You know all the signs and stuff.

Anyway, please review!


	4. Meant To Be

Disclaimer-In a world where there are no rules, I own Digimon. This is a world with rules...so I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Meant To Be

* * *

"KOUJI, GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kouichi yelled, furiously running around the house and picking up all his books and quickly stuffing them in his bag. "I'M NOT TAKING THE BLAME IF WE'RE LATE THIS TIME!"

With a groan, Kouji literally rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. As he picked himself up, he looked at his math book, which he had fallen asleep on. "You called Dad and told him I was here, right?"

"Yes, now _hurry UP!_" came the impatient reply.

Five minutes later, both boys were ready and out of the house. Kouichi looked at his watch which Tomoki had given him for the twins' last birthday. "We have approximately fifteen minutes, so you better hurry!" Kouichi warned his younger twin.

Kouji yawned and lagged behind as usual. He wondered why Kouichi made a big deal out of school. Then again, there wasn't much to wonder about. Kouichi hated school, but made a point to be punctual. _But why be on time if you hate school?_ he wondered in the back of his head.

_Because, Kouji, you suck at school! Someone ought to make sure you're on time!_ another voice answered.

Grumbling, Kouji picked up his pace as his twin broke into a run as they entered the campus. "How the hell can he run with three books in his backpack?" Kouji muttered, too preoccupied with looking at his shoes to notice where he was going.

"Ow!"

There was someone in front of him whom he had bumped into and knocked down, along with himself. As Kouji stood up, he muttered grumpily, "Ow indeed." Just before he could apologize, he saw Izumi in front of him, picking up a book. "Ah...oh, sorry, Izumi."

She smiled. "It's okay. Let me guess. You aren't a morning person, either?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Kouichi just ran into class and fell asleep."

_I always _knew_ he was keeping something from me_, Kouji thought, his eyes narrowing in on the door to Kouichi's classroom. This year, he and Kouichi had different classrooms, which they both thought was a hassle whenever they walked down the hall. The two didn't even look that similar, and yet, people STILL confused them.

What was worse was that Takuya was in Kouji's class. Izumi was in Kouichi's, and Tomoki was in fifth grade. Junpei was a year ahead of the other four, he was in eighth grade and the rest of them were in seventh.

"I AM AWAKE!" Kouichi's yell echoed throughout the hallway as he ran out of his classroom, his face completely red. "Jeez! Can't people get breathing space! It's not my fault I was up all night studying for the stupid math test!"

Izumi and Kouji exchanged glances before they burst out into laughter.

"I still can't believe you actually study two weeks ahead, Kouichi," Izumi managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Kouji nodded. "Honestly, everyone else crams."

"EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THEIR GRADE!" Kouichi returned with a glare.

"Yeah, but you care a bit too much," Kouji teased.

"Hey, Kouichi. Hey Kouji," Takuya mumbled. As he passed by Izumi, he waved, but said nothing. "Why are you all yelling?"

Kouichi answered, "The math test."

"Wh-what...What math test?"

"The one we take every year. The big fat cummulative test of the entire book."

"OH HOLY HELL I FORGOT ABOUT IT!"

"Hell isn't very holy," Izumi remarked.

Takuya was about to open his mouth when he saw Izumi. "Uh...er...I better go cram!" he yelled loudly, running into his classroom.

Biting her lip, Izumi looked down with a depressed sigh. "He hates me."

"Izumi, if he moved on, why don't you?" Kouji snapped. He was starting to get sick of the entire situation. "Why should you have to wait for him? Just...go out with someone else!"

"He's right..." Kouichi murmured, placing a hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Takuya's always been a bit immature when he doesn't get what he wants. He's only Takuya. Give him some time. Go out with someone else."

"Like who?" Izumi asked miserably. "I don't like anyone else."

Kouichi laughed, "Think about all the people who like you!"

"What?"

"Well, okay, so Junpei got over his crush, but..."

"But what...?"

"Oh come on! Izumi, half the guys stare at you every day!" Kouji growled.

"THEY DO!" Izumi and Kouichi exclaimed cluelessly.

Kouji slapped his forehead. "Kouichi, you aren't girl material."

"YOU ONLY NOTICED NOW?" they both yelled again.

Kouichi was about to say something before he snapped his fingers and said in a low voice, "I remember now. Sumi's in my class! That's why she seemed so familiar. But I didn't remember right away because I was studying when she was introduced. I think the teacher gave her Izumi's seat..."

"WHAT!" Izumi screamed in outrage.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Kouichi said, racing into the classroom to avoid Izumi's fury.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! IS THE ENTIRE WORLD AGAINST ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SO WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Izumi yelled, repeatedly hitting the wall next to her room.

Kouji watched with little interest. _How to shut her up...? Oh, forget it. I'm not going through this again,_ he thought, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Izumi, calm down."

"NO!" she yelled, burying her face into the shoulder of his jacket as she began to cry.

_My jacket...my precious, precious jacket!_ Trying to remain calm and not scream in fury, Kouji drew a breath and turned to look at Izumi. _Great_, he thought, disgusted with himself, _I can't deal with babies...or baby Digimon, and I can't deal with girls. WOULD TAKUYA JUST TAKE HER BACK?_

"I'm sorry," Izumi murmured, pulling away and wiping her eyes a minute later. "We better get to class, huh?"

"Uh...yeah," Kouji said absentmindedly, looking at the ceiling. "Hey, Izumi," he started, "do you...want to go...out?"

"What?" Izumi blinked in surprise. _Is he asking me out?_

"I mean, uhm, like, would you like to...uh..." Kouji stuttered, turning crimson as he tried to find the correct words. Finally, he asked in an awkward tone, "Would you like to...walk around with me after school?"

"I...uh...sure," Izumi blushed and turned around. "I-uh...better go to class," she said quickly, racing into the classroom. "See you after school!"

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! KOUJI MINAMOTO, YOU SUCK AT ASKING GIRLS OUT! _Wincing, Kouji headed to his own classroom. _How am I supposed to face Takuya _now? he asked himself as he slumped into his seat. "I am so dead..."

"Alright, class!" the teacher announced as the bell rang, signaling the start of school, "Clear your desks! It's time for that math test that we all love yet again!"

Kouji groaned and banged his head against his desk. "I really _am_ dead..."

* * *

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STUDIED WITH KOUICHI!" Kouji yelled, outraged. He took off his bandana and began stretching it. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD LUCK CHARM YOU STUPID BANDANA? WHY!"

"The bandana isn't alive, Kouji. I _told_ you to study with me! It's your own fault," Kouichi snorted as they walked out for lunch. The test had taken all of the first half of the day. "Izumi looked a bit happy when she came into the classroom," the older twin commented, "what did you guys talk about? She was blushing."

"Uh...I...asked her if she wanted to go for a walk after school?"

"You don't seem like the girl type, Kouji," teased Kouichi, grinning widely.

"Shut up. I'm not asking her out." _I hope..._

"Hey, Kouichi! Kouji!" Takuya yelled, waving to them both.

The two twins looked up and saw Takuya sitting by Sumi. Turning his head around, Kouji saw Izumi surrounded by a few girls who chatted mostly to themselves.

"Go with Izumi," Kouichi murmured, his gaze still on Takuya.

Kouji turned around fully and asked, "You sure?"

The older of the two nodded. "I need to ask those two something."

Nodding, Kouji walked off to sit by Izumi, and Kouichi headed over to Takuya.

Takuya put on a grin. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Kouichi snapped, his eyes flashing. "This has to stop."

"What are you talking about?" The grin had long disappeared from Takuya's face and was now replaced by a dangerously placid look.

Determined not to be beaten, Kouichi put on his best poker face. "Stop kidding around," he snapped, "and face it."

"Face what? You're making no sense, Kouichi."

"Are you going to make enemies out of all of your friends over a girl?"

"No comprendo. Try again."

Kouichi yanked Takuya out of his seat and grabbed the goggle head by the jacket. "If you don't stop acting, I swear, I will tell Izumi. Perhaps you don't know how heartbroken she is, but let me tell you, you will not go through with this. Not while I'm around. And neither will _she_," he said calmly, throwing Takuya back into his seat. "I'd apologize while you still can. Maybe then you'll have a chance. Even if they aren't going out, you're losing Izumi to Kouji, Takuya."

"She wouldn't. And why should I apologize!" Takuya snapped, jumping out of his seat.

"I was there when you two broke up. Believe me, you two were loud. And it was your fault. If you hadn't-"

"What do you know? Nothing! Shut up and stop interfering with things, Kouichi!" Takuya yelled, punching the other boy. "I can do what I want with my life! If Izumi doesn't like me, I don't care!" he yelled.

Kouichi staggered back and rubbed his cheek, ignoring the stares they both received. "That's fine with me. By the way, the results for the math test are going to be out soon," he winced slightly. _Way to go, Kouichi. Thinking about a math test while you get punched._

"I don't care!"

"Shut up and SIT!" Kouichi yelled back, punching the goggle-boy down. "THAT'S for punching me. Next time, it _will_ be worse. If you don't stop this whole act, Takuya, I _will_ tell Izumi you two are just acting. After all, the more you act, the more distant those two get."

"And we should care why?" Sumi asked, speaking up for the first time.

Narrowing his eyes on her, Kouichi replied, "Because, it's quite obvious what the both of you want."

"WH-" Sumi gasped, standing up. "What do you know!"

A smile graced Kouichi's features. "Everything. And I mean _everything_. Including your little secret, Sumi."

"You're bluffing. There _is_ no secret," Takuya growled.

"No, there is," Kouichi said aloud over the loud conversations that took place. "You two are acting as if you're together. That's definitely obvious. Takuya's discomfort speaks for itself. As for the reason he picked you, Sumi...well, I'm still working on that. I have trouble figuring that part out. You see..."

Sumi glared at him. "What?"

"You are..." he paused to find the right words. "Annoyingly indifferent to everything around you. Naturally, I was surprised you and Takuya weren't...ecstatic about being with each other. I drew up two conclusions. One, that Takuya somehow got engaged to you, and so pushed Izumi away, or two, Takuya decided he didn't want to apologize and instead wanted to make Izumi jealous so she would apologize.

"But you see, the first reason is a bit extreme, so I easily cancelled it out. Plus, you two never kissed. Another reason to think you two weren't together. Then there was the discomfort both of you felt. And Sumi kept staring at my twin..." Kouichi trailed off.

"Hah!" Sumi snorted. "He looks funny, so what!"

"Kouji? Look funny? Yeah, that's true. But there was more. Takuya's smarter than that. I mean, if he really wanted to make Izumi jealous, he'd kiss you right in front of her. But he didn't. Thus I drew the conclusion that..."

"SHUT UP!" Takuya yelled, aiming another punch at Kouichi.

Kouichi easily blocked it and pushed Takuya away. "Anyway, I assume my conclusion is quite obvious. I even checked it online. So, since you two know I know, I suggest you apologize, Takuya. You and Izumi _were_ meant to be. Are you meant to be anymore? Or is it that she's meant to be with someone eles? I suggest you figure out what you want soon. And I mean soon."

Sumi watched in rage as Kouichi walked away. "He thinks he's all that...I'll show him."

"Don't be stupid."

"What!" she exclaimed, turning to Takuya.

Takuya stood up wiping his eyes. "He's right. Kouichi's almost always right. I...I should talk to Izumi...but...I..."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Are we meant to be, Izumi?" Takuya asked himself softly. "Or am I just lost in my own dream world again?"

* * *

A/N-

UWAAAAAAH! .:crying:. Takuya, you're so dramatic!

.:Takuya:. SHUT UP.

.:BACK TO Kaea:. Sorry...not my fault you had to cry in the end! Anyway, I'm a bit pissed at the fact that won't allow us to answer reviews. That totally defeats the purpose of _having_ reviews! And who heard that where! I honestly want to know, because it's pissing me off! I mean, my reviewers _deserve_ answers to their reviews! IT'S A RIGHT!

.:Kouji:. Apparently not anymore. Anyway, she'd like to say-

.:Kouichi:. What she really wants to say is THANK YOU, to all her reviewers, since she isn't allowed to answer reviews.

.:Kouji:. You cut me-

.:Izumi:. And she loves reading your reviews, so please review!


	5. So Much For Mr Lonely

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DIGIMON _OR_ FANFICTION .:dot:. NET! WHICH IS PISSING ME OFF! I WANNA ANSWER MY REVIEWS! WE SHOULD...oh, well, I created a live journal for all my reviews, anyway. Anyway, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

So Much For Mr. Lonely

* * *

"Hey, Izumi," Kouji said, taking a seat by the girl.

Almost immediately, the girls squealed and made room for him, gaping at Kouji.

But Kouji's attention was only on Izumi. "Listen, Takuya's just being an idiot right now, okay? Just-_please_ tell me you aren't crying," he murmured miserably, not knowing what to do again.

Izumi stared down at the space in front of her, ignoring all else around her. "Kouji, thank you," she started, standing up, "but really, I'm fine." Looking at him, she smiled, no tears evident on her face. "I've just been thinking a lot, that's it."

Kouji closed his eyes sighed in relief, "Good...I'm not that good at making people feel better..."

"Have fun with your fans!"

Kouji's eyes flew open and he caught Izumi walking away, laughing hard as girls crowded around him. "ACK! NOO! I'M DROWNING IN-IZUMI!" he yelled, trying to make his way out of the crowd alive, ignoring all the pleas for his number, address and the like.

_I will get back at you_, he thought with a smile. _It's good to have you back, Izumi_.

* * *

As soon as Izumi stepped into her classroom after lunch finished, she knew something was wrong.

"Is he okay?" a student asked his friend as they crowded around something.

The other boy shrugged. "No clue. He looks pretty beat up."

"Ah! What happened?"

"Waaah! This is too cruel!"

"You think there was a gang?"

"Do you guys mind? Some people need personal space," Izumi heard Kouichi say.

With wide eyes, she made her way through the crowd of students and found him, indeed, beaten up. "AH! KOUICHI WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" she yelled, running over and examining his bruised cheek.

Kouichi grumbled incoherently before getting up and walking out of the classroom. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP."

Immediately, everyone fell silent. Kouichi turned pale, then turned around to find his teacher standing behind him. "Er...eh, hello, Mr. Amano..."

The teacher's eyes narrowed in on Kouichi. "Kouichi, what happened? Did you get into a fight?"

Laughing uneasily and shaking his head, the boy replied, "No, I just...r-ran into a pole...very stupidly."

"Funny, because I saw Takuya with a similar looking bruise."

"Wow, aren't we all stupid today," Kouichi said, still laughing uneasily.

Izumi raised her hand calmly. "I'm his witness," she called out, sitting in her seat.

"Yes, yes, whatever. It's your business anyhow. Izumi, accompany Kouichi to the nurse's office so he can get an icepack. The rest of you take out your History books," Mr. Amano said, walking to his desk and taking out the teacher's edition of the History book.

Kouichi and Izumi headed out of the classroom, both quiet until they were halfway to the nurse's office.

"Izumi-" Kouichi started.

At the same time, Izumi turned to him and said, "Kouichi-"

Both of them stared at each other before breaking out into smiles.

Kouichi grinned as he bowed slightly and murmured, "Ladies first."

Izumi laughed. "Alright, then, tell me what really happened."

"Er...Takuya threw a punch and I let it hit me."

"You LET him hit you?"

"Well, come on, he's angry!" replied Kouichi defensively. "He's got to vent it out somehow!" He noticed Izumi's face contort into one of pure anger. "Uh...I-Izumi...?"

She snarled, "Oh, so now you're going to be everyone's punching bag? You're too nice for your own good, Kouichi! You need to stop it!"

Kouichi stepped back in surprise before smiling and patting her head. "Calm down, kiddo. You're going insane. Both you _and_ Takuya, actually. Listen, Izumi, you need to open your heart and look a bit deeper. That's the only reason I can figure things out faster than everyone else."

For a while, the two walked quietly again, until they were outside the nurse's office. Then, Izumi asked, "Why do you treat me like that?"

"Like what?" Kouichi asked, obviously puzzled.

"Like...a little girl?"

He took a few seconds before he slowly stated, "You're...like my little sister. I have to look out for you, right?" Smiling, he walked into the nurse's office emerging seconds later, utterly baffled.

"What?" Izumi looked at him in askance.

"Kouji and Takuya are there..."

Izumi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "WHAT?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Shall we figure out what the heck is going on?"

"Let's."

Staring at each other uncertainly, Kouichi walked in to find his brother with an ice pack on his head and Takuya sitting next to him on the bed with an ice pack on his cheek. "PLEASE tell me you two didn't get in a fight IN class..."

"We didn't. I was attacked by girls," Kouji started.

Takuya explained his own predicament, "And I was attacked by...SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THE GUY I'M SITTING NEXT TO!"

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Well, MAYBE if you hadn't HIT me..."

"You let him hit you," Izumi interrupted.

Slapping his forehead, Kouichi headed to the freezer and withdrew an ice pack. "People nowadays...so stupid."

"You mean you?"

"This is where I regret calling you a little sister."

"Too bad."

_Are they flirting?_ Takuya and Kouji thought, staring at the two fight.

As if reading their mind, Kouichi shook his head. "NO."

"No what?" Takuya asked blankly.

"No, we aren't."

Kouji's eyes widened in realization. "OH...do you have super powers we should know about?"

Takuya glared and grumbled, "I _knew_ Duskmon gave you special powers."

"You two are _so_ stupid. Kouichi's...just...smarter than the rest of us," Izumi stumbled through the words.

Takuya froze and fell silent. Then, he forced a grin. "Yeah? Then why is it that, uhh...that-that Kouji was able to beat him?"

Izumi rolled her eyes. "He was Duskmon. Kouji wasn't corrupted."

Grumpily, Takuya threw his ice pack at Kouji. "Dammit."

Kouichi laughed. "Now, now, be nice, _children_."

"HEY!" Kouji yelled, tossing the ice pack at his brother.

"Thanks, I can use two."

"Stop being so infuriating!" Kouji yelled, throwing his ice pack at his brother as well.

"Hm. Three. That's overdoing it a bit, but sure, why not?"

Kouji growled and stood up, immediately falling back down. "How can girls injure so easily...?"

Izumi listed, "Well, we can use shoes, or pencils, or slap, or-"

"Be really obsessive," Takuya snorted, hiding a grin. "Gimme my ice pack, Kouichi."

"And mine!" Kouji yelled, hands outstretched for catching the ice pack.

Kouichi tossed both to Takuya. "Give Kouji his. Anyway, who did good on their Math test?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I DID!" Izumi cheered.

Kouji and Takuya looked at each other, then broke off whistling.

"Uhh...never mind," Kouichi muttered, slapping his forehead, exasperated. _How stupid..._

"Anyway..." Kouji said loudly, "I'M GONNA SLEEP!"

"I'M GOING TO!" Takuya snapped, pushing Kouji over and lying down on the bed.

_How pathetic_, Izumi thought, watching the two fight over the bed. _Boys are so weird._

"I've never seen anything this stupid," Kouichi muttered, putting away his ice pack. "I'm going back to class. Izumi?"

"Y-yeah," she said, taking one last glance at the two before following Kouichi out of the office.

* * *

Izumi waited patiently outside of Kouji's classroom as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. When he finally came out, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You're late. Extremely late."

"Teachers fault?" he said in a hopeful voice, laughing uneasily as he noticed how angry she looked.

She broke of into a smile. "Come on," murmured Izumi, yanking his hand. "Let's go for that walk…"

The two walked off laughing, while Takuya raced out of the room, determined to catch up with Izumi. He watched the two, then sighed. _Am I too late…?_ He wondered if Kouichi had been right. Maybe it _was_ too late. Maybe Izumi and Kouji would get together…

He didn't deserve her anymore, anyway.

Did he?

Takuya sighed. "I may not know, but I'm going to find out," he murmured, determined as he silently walked after Kouji and Izumi.

* * *

Kouichi packed up slowly, hoping his plan would work. He could only hope that Kouji would be getting Takuya and Izumi back together. He could only hope…

But he was afraid it might take a turn for the worst.

Clearing his throat, the boy stood up and walked over to Sumi. "Say, Sumi, are you busy right now?" asked Kouichi as politely as possible.

Sumi looked up from her textbook and narrowed her eyes on him. "Maybe. Why?"

"Just wanted to talk."

_He sounds innocent enough,_ she thought suspiciously, _so it might not do any harm…_

Kouichi smiled triumphantly as she stood up and followed him out into the hall. "I warned you already. Stop acting," he said as soon as she was listening.

"And if I don't?"

He smirked. "It's simple. Because I can tell Izumi that you really aren't Takuya's girlfriend and are just acting that way to make her jealous."

Sumi swallowed with some difficulty and turned away, blushing furiously.

Kouichi continued, "And although I know that, I don't see why Takuya picked _you_ of all girls to make her jealous. You're..." He paused, trying to find the right word. "Annoyingly indifferent to everything around you."

"I am NOT!" Sumi snapped, standing up straight and glaring at Kouichi.

"Oh please. I'm not stupid. The only person you paid attention to was Kouji."

"So what?"

"How do you know Kouji?"

"I don't know him."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" she insisted angrily.

Kouichi just smiled. "Alright, then. I'll go tell Izumi." Before he could go, though, Sumi grabbed his arm, digging her nails into it. "Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain.

Sumi drew a breath. "If I tell you, you can't tell Izumi. Promise?"

The boy nodded. "Now fess up."

"Fine. It happened quite a while ago…" Sumi said, her voice trailing off as she tried to remember all the details.

* * *

"So…Izumi, what do you plan to do now?" Kouji asked, his hands in his pockets as usual.

The girl beside him shrugged. "I think I'm over it now."

"Wow, that fast?"

"It's not that fast!" she replied indignantly, turning to face him. "It's only been…"

Kouji laughed and leaned against a nearby wall leisurely. "Anyway…"

Izumi felt her face burn. "Uh…hey, Kouji…?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, well…have you ever liked anyone?"

The bandana head was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

She looked at her shoes. "Have you…ever had a crush, or anything like that?"

Turning red, Kouji looked away and replied, "Well…I've never really exactly been a people person…"

"Oh…"

"Have you ever liked anyone other than Takuya?" he questioned in turn.

Izumi barely nodded. "Y-yes…"

"Really? Who?" Kouji asked, completely amazed.

"Well…other than Takuya," she mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Y…I…" Izumi stuttered, turning bright red and glad she was facing down. _Say it, Izumi, just say it._

Kouji waited patiently.

"You."

There was silence.

Izumi felt tears sting her eyes. _Not now…Izumi, not now!_ She didn't want to know Kouji's reaction, she just wanted to run away.

"S-since when?" Kouji finally asked, still not over the shock.

"About…well…a bit after we went to the movie…I…I think, anyway…"

She heard footsteps approach her, but didn't look up.

"Izumi, look up," demanded Kouji.

Biting her lip, she did as he said.

Kouji bent towards her, their lips touching.

More footsteps.

Both whirled around in time to find Takuya standing a few feet away, his mouth open in shock.

"T-Takuya?" Izumi gasped.

Kouji was too surprised to say anything.

For several seconds, all three stood where they were, each too shocked to say anything. Finally, shaking his head, Takuya's eyes flashed angrily before he turned around and ran off.

"Takuya, wait!" Izumi yelled, holding out her hand as if to stop him. Tentatively, she took a step forward before looking down. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Why?_ "Why," whispered Izumi to herself. "Why?"

* * *

A/N-

I'm depressed. I'm dedicating this chapter to Charlie. I never saw him in person, never talked to him in person…but those IM's…

I miss him...may he be happy, wherever he is...

Yeah, that's it. Review if you want. Flame if you want. That Kouzumi's just there now. You don't know if it'll be Takumi or Kouzumi in the end, so choose your words wisely.


	6. Pulling Yourself Together Requires Help

A/N-This is Kouichi. Kaea's depressed. She's so pathetic sometimes! But I actually do kinda pity her. She doesn't own Digimon. She owns a terrible streak of failing Math tests.

* * *

Pulling Yourself Together Requires Help

* * *

"I'm home," Kouichi called out, opening the door and walking into the living room as the door slammed shut. To his surprise, Kouji was on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels with the remote loosely hanging out of his hand. "Hey, we have something called homework, genius."

"So do it," Kouji returned coldly.

Kouichi stared, puzzled. "Uh…did Izumi slap you?"

"Worse."

"Scream her head off at you?"

"Worse. Add Takuya."

"Uh…she got back with Takuya?" Kouichi asked hopefully.

Kouji stood up and glared at his brother. "NO. We kissed just as Takuya decided to come prancing around the corner, okay? So bug off!"

Kouichi watched his brother storm into his room. "Well sorry if this is _my_ house," he muttered, heading into the kitchen before Kouji's words took full effect. Eyes widening, the older twin ran to his brother's room and started banging on the door as he yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

* * *

Izumi poked at her food, her appetite long gone.

"Izumi, honey, if you don't eat, how do you expect to keep up your strength?" her mother asked.

"I'm not hungry," the girl mumbled, getting out of her seat. "I'm going to my room."

That wasn't supposed to have happened.

She was supposed to be with Takuya. Not Kouji. Kouji was just supposed to be there to make Takuya jealous.

Right?

Izumi shut the door to her room and collapsed face first on her bed. "Gods, I'm so stupid. Why did I let him kiss me? Why?"

Closing her eyes, Izumi let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Takuya stared at the door to his room, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed across his chest. _Why am I mad? What did Izumi do? I ditched her, right? Kouji kissed her. It wasn't her fault. She didn't even kiss back. Why am I so mad, dammit!_

Cursing to himself, Takuya got off his bed and walked over to his desk, deciding some computer time would help. As soon as he signed on to check his e-mail, the first letter in his inbox was from Kouji.

_First he tells me to talk to her. And then he kisses her right in front of me. Oh, sure, I'm your best friend. We're buddies. That's why you're trying to ruin my life, _he thought bitterly, nearly deleting the e-mail in his rage. Eventually, though, as soon as he was sure he had enough self-control to read it, he clicked on the e-mail and read it silently, his fists clenching as he did.

"Damn you, Kouji, you're so stupid. You expect me to believe that?" Takuya muttered angrily, deleting the e-mail. Kouji could do what he wanted. Izumi could do what she wanted. But Takuya wouldn't let them lie to him.

He wouldn't ever trust them again.

* * *

Sumi leaned against Takuya's door silently, listening as he muttered to himself and typed furiously on the computer, probably playing one of his random computer games. She wondered whose fault it really was-Takuya's, or Izumi's. Of course, knowing her cousin, it was probably his fault.

"Sumi, did Takuya yell at you today, too?" Takuya's little brother, Shinya asked.

Sumi looked at her younger cousin and smiled. "Nope. Takuya's just being crabby right now, Shinya. I think…I don't know why."

Shinya looked up at her and asked, "Why doesn't Izumi come over anymore? I like her! She's nice!"

Ignoring the tears that came to the edges of her eyes, Sumi replied, "She's probably busy. You know we all have school." With that reminder, Sumi retreated to her room. _Stupid Takuya. I can't believe you broke her heart. Why the hell did I agree to help you?_

Then again, the answer was obvious. The debt. She _would_ repay it. No one saved her life and got nothing in return.

* * *

Kouji stared at his computer. At last, Takuya had replied to his e-mail. Somewhat relieved, he opened it and read it, his eyes widening as he murmured it to himself.

"_Listen, Kouji, it's apparent to me that you don't consider our friendship that much as you keep lying to me. Stop lying. If you think I'm stupid…_I NEVER SAID HE WAS STUPID! WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THIS! THAT IDIOT! I WAS APOLOGIZING!" Kouji screamed angrily, tossing his math book against the wall.

* * *

Kouichi winced as he heard his twin begin to rant and throw a fit. "Honestly, how did this happen?" he muttered, chopping up the carrots into coins. "Takuya and Izumi were supposed to get back together, not hate each other and separate…"

Sighing, he threw the carrots into the pot and sat down in the chair by the table, wondering aloud, "Is everyone's life supposed to be messed up right now?"

The burning scent answered his question.

* * *

"Dinner yesterday was _disgusting_, Kouichi!" Kouji yelled, sticking out his tongue the next day as they walked to class.

"I know," Kouichi muttered.

Kouji continued, not caring that his twin was only half-paying attention. "And honestly! Takuya's got some problem! I apologize and he goes berserk! Seriously, he's misinterpreting every word I say on purpose!"

Rolling his eyes, Kouichi ignored Kouji, who began to go into great detail about how burnt dinner was yesterday. Instead, he walked over to Sumi. "Is Takuya as bad as that?"

Sumi shook her head. "Worse. He won't talk to anyone. He just glares," she replied with a depressed sigh.

Kouichi grumbled and kicked the ground in front of him, looking up just in time to see Izumi walk over to Takuya and practically bow down in front of him. "WHAT THE-!"

Wincing, Sumi hit her head against a nearby wall and waited.

"T-Takuya, about yesterday," Izumi started. "That…wasn't supposed to happen…"

Instead of replying, Takuya gazed down at Izumi coldly.

"I mean, I-…y-…"

"Listen, Izumi, if you're just going to lie to me some more, spare me," Takuya snapped icily.

Izumi looked up at him. "What? I'm not ly-"

Takuya snorted. "Yeah, you and everyone else. You're really wasting my time…" He pushed his way around her, ignoring the stares he received.

Kouji stopped his ranting and stared at Izumi, who had sunk to the floor on her knees. "I-…Izumi?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.

_He_ was the one who had suddenly developed feelings for her.

_He_ was the one who had kissed her.

_He_ was the one at fault.

Staring at Izumi, Kouji was unsure of what to do. Should he comfort her? Or should he run?

* * *

Class was nothing to Izumi. The tears had long since dried up, but she still couldn't remain concentrated during class.

He hated her. Takuya really hated her.

She should have known he would, she should have expected it. But she kept hoping there would be a way…

And now Takuya was mad at Kouji also. None of this was supposed to happen. She hadn't intended for them to become worst enemies. All Izumi wanted was Takuya to apologize.

_Why is he so mad at me? Is it because Kouji and I kissed? Is it because…Oh Takuya, why can't you just tell me?_ she wondered miserably.

Sighing, Izumi stared out the window until someone called her name, snapping her out of her stupor.

"MS. ORIMOTO," Mr. Amano yelled, slamming his pointer on the surface of the desk. "I don't really tolerate spacing out in my class."

Izumi stared at him wordlessly.

Finally, her teacher sighed. "Are you feeling well, Izumi?"

"I…I'm fine," she said finally, opening her book and looking at the page. "Really. I'm fine." She would ask Kouji today.

Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

Takuya tapped his pencil on his desk, staring at the test in front of him. _What the hell is the point of this? Oh, very interesting. I didn't know that. Who the hell cares what eighty-three divided by two to the eighth power is! I don't,_ he thought grumpily. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Looking at Izumi…the way he had talked to her…

Did he have any right to treat her like that? Obviously, Kouji didn't think so. From the moment class started, Takuya could feel the bandana head's glare on his back, waiting patiently for the right moment to lash out and scream at him, beat it into his head that Izumi was innocent. But Takuya knew she was.

_So why the hell am I acting like a freaking idiot!_ Angrily, Takuya slammed his fist on the desk and stood up. "May I go to the nurse's office? I have a headache," he muttered, making his own way to the nurse's office without waiting for the teacher's approval. Maybe…just maybe he could apologize to Izumi.

* * *

Izumi had finally returned to normal minutes after she had been caught by Mr. Amano. Of course, it wasn't intended that she was spacing out. It just…happened. But now, she was puzzled as to why Kouichi was talking to Sumi. Their manner of speaking would have suggested that they knew each other for ages. _Oh well. Things change,_ she thought dismissively with a smile.

That was when she wondered how much things _had_ changed. Because at that moment, Takuya walked into the classroom, red-faced.

"Uh…Takuya, can I help you?" Mr. Amano asked, raising an eyebrow.

The goggle boy nodded. "Uhm, I need to talk to Izumi…"

Mr. Amano turned to Izumi and nodded. "No more than five minutes," he warned the two.

Izumi followed Takuya out into the hall, feeling her heart skip a beat. What was going to happen? Was he going to…

Could it be that they were getting back together?

Biting her lip, Izumi stared at the back of Takuya's head before forcing a smile as he turned around.

"Listen, Izumi, I…I-I'm sorry," Takuya burst, a fist hitting the wall. "I never meant to hurt you. I-I didn't even mean to…to yell at you this morning. Really, I didn't. It was just that…"

Izumi took a step back as he drew a breath. _What am I doing? Why can't I just say it!_

Her panicking must've been obvious, because Takuya continued as fast as he could. "Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean any of it. But Kouji told me you two were acting and then I thought that you still hated me and I was going to talk to you and then I saw you two kiss and I didn't really know what to make of it and-"

"Takuya…I…" Izumi started, then closed her mouth. Confused and angry, she opened her mouth several times more, trying to get the words out of her mouth. "I…I-"

"Y-yeah?"

"I can't love you," she blurted, her hands flying to her mouth. _WHAT AM I SAYING!_

Takuya stared at her, his mouth open, his eyes wide in shock for a few seconds before he turned around. "Oh. W-well, uhm, anyway, I'm…I'm sorry," he murmured, slinking back to class.

"No, Takuya, wait!" cried Izumi, grabbing his hands. "I…I didn't mean it, I mean, I-"

She was at a loss for words even more as he turned around. Even though there were tears trickling down his cheeks, he still smiled.

He smiled at her.

Izumi wanted to die at that very moment. "Takuya…" she murmured, looking down. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Really, I didn't. It's just…I couldn't accept the fact that you had moved on. I should have, though. I really should have. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe then-"

"I never _did_ move on, Izumi. My plan was the same as yours. Sumi's my cousin, in case Kouichi didn't already tell you. I just thought…you'd know…" He fell quiet again. "I hope you and Kouji have fun. I'll talk to you later, I guess."

Yet again, she wanted to die. He was letting her go. "No, Takuya-"

"I've got to go to class," he interrupted, walking off and leaving her in the hall, confused, hurt and angry.

* * *

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Takuya thought as he entered the classroom glumly. _I'm an idiot. A big, stupid, idiot. Oh well. More time for games…_

His life was completely over.

Smiling, Takuya sat down in his seat and looked at the math test. _These are all _easy, he thought, finishing each and every single one of them easily. It amazed him how idiotic he could be.

* * *

Izumi stared down at her hands. How had she done it? How was it that she could take his heart and break it?

At least Takuya had apologized.

Takuya apologized for all he had done. In the end, it was all her fault. For the first time in a long time, Izumi felt cold…alone…

Alone in the dark.

That's where she had always been. Without friends, without anyone who loved her, she was alone. She always tried making friends, acting as polite as possible, smiled despite her pain…

But she caused everyone else pain. It was no wonder they had hated her. She didn't deserve friends. She deserved to be alone.

Izumi wiped her eyes before walking into the classroom, completely calm. _I guess I don't have a choice anymore. I'll just have to talk to Kouji…that's what Takuya would want, right?_

Maybe it was for the best.

She was finally moving on.

* * *

Kouji walked home alone, trying to process the events that had happened throughout the day. Takuya had started off completely angry, then by the math test, he had turned glum. After that, he became clumsy. He failed to block a goal from the other team during P.E., couldn't even pass the ball properly, and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Makes one wonder if he even made it to the Nurse's office," Kouji joked to himself, smiling. The smile disappeared quickly. "I wonder, though…if…"

Quickly, Kouji turned around hearing the noisy footsteps. "What the-" he yelped, looking around.

Izumi appeared from around the corner and ran up to him, stopping two steps in front of him before falling to her knees to catch her breath. "K-Kouji…I…I need to talk to you," she said, standing up. "Please?"

Kouji closed his mouth, gulped and nodded. "Er…sure. Izumi are y-"

Before he could finish, she threw herself at him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. "I pushed him away, Kouji…I hurt him," she cried, her wails becoming louder by the second.

It was times like these that Kouji wished he were alone again.

It was times like these where he regretted having met anyone. That he regretted all the stupid mistakes he had caused.

And this was the biggest mistake he regretted so far.

Slowly and somewhat stiffly, Kouji wrapped his arms around her. "I…I'm sorry, Izumi," he whispered. _I'm sorry for all I did to hurt you…_

* * *

A/N-Ah, Kouji, you're kinda stupid.

.:Kouji:. SHADDUP. Oy, the live journal link is what again?

Find your reviews answered at

www .:dot:. livejournal .:dot:. com .:slash:. users .:slash:. dragonsunlight

Ehehe…I'm still depressed. Whoops. .:scratches head:. I think I made myself even _more_ depressed. Review if you will and tell me what you prefer, Takumi or Kouzumi! (I'm more of a Takumi fan myself) I'll be having a bit of both, FYI, because, well…that's how the story is. Anyway, sorry I took forever to update! Review or Flame!


	7. I Know You, Right?

A/N-…don't make me say this. .:whimpers:. Fine. I don't own Digimon. Happy!

* * *

I Know You, Right?

* * *

Kouji took two steps forward, facing the Kanbara's house. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he turned around, winced and pivoted back to the direction he had previously been facing. _Why does this have to be so damn hard!_ Then again, apologizing really wasn't his thing…

Within five minutes, he was at the steps of the house, right hand out of his pocket and hovering over the doorbell. _Come on, it's not that hard, Kouji_, he told himself, only a millimeter away from pressing the doorbell before he retreated his hand and took a step back.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST RING THE FREAKING DOORBELL!" Kouji yelled, exasperated with himself.

Sumi opened the door, staring at Kouji. _Him_, she thought, narrowing her eyes at Kouji. "What are you doing here…yelling?"

Kouji turned red. "Uhm…well…see, I kinda was thinking and so then, you know, I had to come over here, and then I had to-" he sputtered before turning around and forcing his mouth shut, wondering, _Do I _always_ have to act like an idiot?_

Rolling her eyes, Sumi leaned against the side of the doorway, waiting for his explanation. "Yeah, keep talking," she muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Sumi, who is it?" Kouji heard Mrs. Kanbara ask.

Finally, he swallowed, faced Sumi and asked, "Is Takuya home?"

With a sigh, she nodded and held the door open. "You _really_ need to learn how to get to the point."

Kouji walked in numbly, sticking his hands in his pockets so he'd seem normal. Yet, inside, he was, of course, panicking.

_What do I do?_

_Stand there and look pretty._

_No, I mean, what do I say?_

_WOULD YOU STOP PANICKING! You're worse than Kouichi! And that's saying something!_

_Kouichi's not that bad!_

_Who are we talking about, kid, Kouichi or us?_

_I'm not a kid. I'm the same age as you, idiot._

_There we go! Now that you've gone back to normal-_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Shivering, Kouji shook his head. _Damn idiotic voices. Why the hell do they keep arguing?_ Sighing, he looked around, then found Takuya on the couch, playing video games with his little brother.

Suddenly freezing, he edged towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

Kouji turned to face Sumi. "Uh, well, Takuya's busy, so I might as well come back another time, right? Right!" he laughed uneasily, reaching for the doorknob.

He never really expected her to actually hit him. Push him back, yes, but not _hit_ him. But Sumi did. She whacked his head with a nearby umbrella, and hard.

"Ow," Kouji squeaked, hand flying to his head. "What was that for?"

"For being an IDIOT. Takuya, guest," she snapped.

Takuya looked behind his shoulder from his seat on the couch, his eyes widening in surprise before he got up and walked over. "Hey, Kouji. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could…uh…talk," Kouji replied, shifting uncomfortably.

Nodding, Takuya put on his jacket and shoes, then followed Kouji outside. As soon as they began to walk, Takuya murmured, "If this is about Izumi…"

"Yeah…"

"Really, Kouji, I was being stupid. This is a pointless talk, you know."

Kouji sighed and looked at the overcast sky. "Think it'll rain?"

"Maybe."

Biting his lip, Kouji stopped in his tracks. "Takuya, this wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know how it did. It's my fault, really, for being stupid, I guess-"

"Actually," Takuya interrupted, "it was more of my fault. I shouldn't have gotten upset for no reason. I just…needed time, I guess."

The other smiled wryly. "Don't we all?"

Laughing, Takuya nodded before staring sadly at the sky. "It's going to pour tonight."

"Yep."

"I'll race you to the arcade."

"And lose?" Kouji teased.

Takuya smirked. "Fat chance, sucker, I'm gonna win. I've been training with Shinya all week!"

"Sure you have, old man."

"I'm younger than you, idiot."

"By months, so what?"

The two continued arguing all the way to the arcade, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that they had nearly become enemies.

It never rained.

* * *

"Hey, so, Takuya, who _is_ Sumi if she isn't your girlfriend?" Kouji asked, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

After an hour at the arcade, the two had gone back to Takuya's house to play a few _more_ games, being the typical boys they were. But that only made Kouji's curiosity grow.

Takuya frowned. "Go right, idiot. Sumi's my cousin. She's staying here for the year."

"Right's a dead end! Well, that makes sense," he muttered, continuing left. "Kouichi seems to know her pretty well already."

"Really?"

"He's weird, don't you think?"

"No kidding? How can you _live_ with a brother like that? Especially considering he's your twin?" joked Takuya, forcing Kouji to go right.

"Dude, it's LEFT. Stop making me go right!" Kouji snapped, going left.

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"NO, LEF-" Before Kouji could finish, both he and Takuya toppled out of their chairs, with the keyboard falling on top of them both.

Shinya ran into the room. "Takuya! Mom says tha-…ooooh! You were playing games again! I'm telling!" he shouted, running back to where he had come from.

Takuya twitched. "Brothers…how do we live with them?"

"No clue," replied Kouji in a dry voice.

"I wonder if Kouichi ever thinks about that…"

Wincing, Kouji confessed, "Probably. I _did_ kind of break his keyboard last week. But I'm getting him a new one for his birthday! So there!"

Takuya grinned. "Blackmail time."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"So, then, tell me when you're gonna take Izumi out! This I've _gotta_ see!"

"Why?" Kouji snapped, "Haven't you seen us all suffer enough?"

There was a baffled look on Takuya's face. "…suffer? No, I just want to see how you act on a date!" he laughed.

Kouji cringed. "Date…right…I…promised we'd go out tomorrow night. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO! I'M DEAD MEAT!" yelled the bandana head, suddenly grabbing Takuya by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

Takuya pushed Kouji away and shook his head, trying to clear the spots in his vision. "NEVER DO THAT. And…date…take her to a…a…go _somewhere_!"

"Like _where_?"

"Oh…I dunno! We always went on walks! Take her to the museum or something!" Takuya returned.

There was silence.

"The _museum_?" Kouji repeated.

The goggle-head nodded, "Yeah. Izumi was always a big fan of art. She's weird like that."

Kouji groaned and stood up. "I'll never survive. Why the hell did I even ask her out?"

"Uh…because she was sad?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU BEATING ME UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Because…I'm over her?"

A sigh escaped Kouji, "I wish you weren't."

Takuya shrugged. "I'll help you out if you need any help. Which you shouldn't. Izumi's not that hard to-"

"It's not _that_. I just…my whole life's motto was to stay alone. And then the digital world incident happened, and you guys were my friends. So my life's motto changed to stay concentrated on school and ace the tests. Only, I didn't do that very well. So the next year, I changed it to stay single and stay away from all girls. Jeez, I even scared a girl when she asked me to kiss her in sixth grade!" Kouji rambled.

"Woah, hold it, buddy. Someone asked you to _kiss_ her! Who!" Takuya asked, suddenly interested as he stood up.

Kouji just shrugged. "Some…girl!"

"How'd you scare her?"

"I glared at her for about a solid minute, then asked if she was going insane."

"And then what?"

"She ran off crying."

Takuya burst out laughing, falling backwards on his bed. "Oh, that's good! You really _are_ an idiot! I think _Kouichi_ is better girl material than you are!"

"Probably would be, if it weren't for the fact that he's too into acing tests and cursing about school to notice any."

"He curses about school?"

Kouji sighed. "No, not literally. He rants everyday as soon as he gets home, then rants while he's doing his homework, rants when Dad comes to pick me up, and I think he even rants during dinner."

"That…doesn't sound like Kouichi."

"No, it really doe-why is your cousin listening to us?"

"She has a bad habit of doing that."

"No, I was here for eight minutes and you didn't see me. Actually, Takuya, your mom wanted to know if bandana freak wanted to stay over for dinner," Sumi returned coldly.

_Wait…this…doesn't seem right_, Kouji thought, his eyes suddenly widening.

Takuya turned to Kouji. "Well, wanna?"

"Uh, no, that's o-" Kouji started before narrowing his eyes in on Sumi, who returned a cool gaze.

"No?" asked Takuya, sounding disappointed.

"Sure, why not?"

Sumi rolled her eyes. "You really _do_ take too much time to answer. Think fast, bandana freak," she advised as she walked off.

Kouji growled. "I'm not a bandana freak."

"Uh, what's with the bad vibe that emanates from you two? I don't get it," Takuya said, peering at Kouji as if examining him.

"Only one other person called me bandana freak!" Kouji yelled.

"Who?"

"Well, make that two. Kouichi and…" For some reason, the words couldn't come out.

Takuya waited impatiently. "_And_…?"

"Uh, Takuya, does your cousin have a second name?"

He shrugged. "Not that I know of. Ask her yourself."

_Mental note. One day at school, either beat up Kouichi for the information or corner Sumi. Come to think of it, she has the same attitude as…_Kouji refused to think any more.

"Anyway, dinner awaits, let's get going!" Takuya exclaimed, practically dragging Kouji out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was rather quiet, actually. Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara did most of the talking, asking Kouji a few questions about his brother and parents, and how he was doing in school, then compared them with Takuya's work habits.

Considering the two pretty much worked the same way, they didn't come up with any good motivational ideas for Takuya, but it was amusing for Takuya and Kouji to watch.

Before Kouji left, Takuya gave him a few tips and pointers for a date with Izumi. Then, the two said their goodbyes and Kouji headed home.

As soon as he passed the gate of the house, he could tell he was being followed. And it wasn't very likely that Takuya was following him, either. Unless, of course, Takuya was trying to murder him, which wasn't really a plausible fact.

"Alright, you're either Shinya or Sumi, and I don't think Shinya's got a grudge against me," Kouji announced as soon as he was a block away from home.

Sumi stepped out of the shadows. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

The bandana head groaned, "What do you want?"

"That would be my business, bandana freak."

"I'm not a bandana freak. And I have a name."

"I don't really care," she returned coldly. "And I don't suppose you remember, either."

Kouji opened his mouth and closed it several times before rolling his eyes and continuing on his way. "Whatever."

"So then you don't?"

Stopping, he let out a sigh. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. And it's around eight. If I don't get home, Kouichi'll call the cops and tell them all about my bad school habits. I'd rather not have that go around nationwide, you know. I'll see you later," he said firmly as he continued walking.

_Your loss,_ Sumi thought, narrowing her eyes on him. "I'll get you next time. You won't be able to get away that easily," she whispered. _I'm not going to stay like this forever._

* * *

A/N-

Argh, it's so freaking short! .:whines:. I'm sorry, I wanted it to be longer. But I also wanted to update today. Golly, SEVEN reviews in THIRTEEN hits. You people are strange, but awesome. Review or flame! Yes, the date will be the next chapter. This was more of a filler chapter...:frown:. But the next one will be good, I promise!


	8. Kouji's Version Of A Date

Disclaimer-I…don't own Digimon. If I did, well…something is what.

* * *

Kouji's Version Of A Date

* * *

As soon as he got back to Kouichi's house that night, deciding he would stay over again, Kouji began to plan out what to do on the date.

And of course, because he was Kouji, he had no idea where to start.

Keeping Takuya's advice in mind, Kouji headed to his brother's room, knocking on the door and wincing.

"Yeah?" Kouichi called out, opening the door. "What is it, Kouji?"

"I…need…" Kouji started tentatively. _DON'T ASK FOR HELP! DON'T! YOU CAN FIGURE THIS OUT BY YOURSELF,_ his mind yelled. Swallowing his pride, the bandana head practically yelled, "I NEED HELP!"

"Mental help? Yeah, I kinda figured that by myself," teased the older twin.

"I actually meant girl help."

For a solid two minutes, Kouichi stared at his younger twin. Finally, he repeated, "Girl help?"

"Y-yeah…"

"_You_ are asking _me_ for girl help when you know I'm not capable of staying in the same room as a girl for more than a minute without going back to studying?"

"But you can! You just don't talk to them!"

Kouichi sighed. "Don't be stupid. You have to talk to Izumi, idiot. You can't just ignore her. _Especially_ when _you_ asked her out."

"But-"

"ENOUGH BUTS ALREADY!"

"But I don't wanna go now," mumbled the younger twin, sulking away.

Kouichi grumbled and disappeared into his room, coming out with a package a second later. Shoving it into his brother's arms, he instructed, "Give her this. I always _knew_ you'd get into girl trouble one day."

"What is it?

"A necklace. I planned to give it to Izumi for her birthday, but you _honestly_ need to learn a thing or two. Work your way up from that."

Kouji stared at the box in his hand. _How…does this help! ARRRGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SUCH A DOLT!_ Scrunching up his face, he returned to his room before letting out a loud wail.

* * *

Kouji glanced nervously at the clock before wiping his hands on the side of his jacket. _J-just stay calm, Kouji. It's not that hard, you know,_ he told himself, swallowing and stiffly heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _I really should've just kept my mouth shut_, the boy thought miserably as he poured the water into his cup and brought it to his lips. _Kouji, you're an idiot._

Maybe it could have all been avoided. But that day, Kouji had felt guilty that Izumi had rejected Takuya.

And he just _had_ to ask her out. If he had actually thought things through, maybe he could have gotten the two back together.

But no, he was an idiot. Just like Kouichi always told him, _'If you don't stop acting before you think, you'll get stuck one day and regret that you didn't start earlier.'_

Boy did he wish he had start thinking before he acted back then.

"An hour left, huh?" he heard someone ask.

Looking up, Kouji found Takuya grinning at him. "Come to make me miserable, have you?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes on the goggle boy.

Takuya shook his head and replied, "Actually, Kouichi finally agreed to tutor me. After I asked him to explain that stupid problem over the phone and he realized I didn't get it, he said I was hopeless and needed serious help."

Kouji did his best not to snort. "I _see_. And then you two are gonna spy on my horrible dating skills?"

"No, but thanks for the idea! We can always do that when I'm bored!"

"Oy, Takuya, bug my brother later. Did you bring your math book?" Kouichi asked, appearing behind Takuya with a frown.

Takuya winced. "Aww…but I wanna spy on Kouji now! He seems so sure he'll screw up big time!"

Kouichi fell silent before replying, "We'll spy on Kouji _later_. For now, get out your book. You're here to study, remember?"

Kouji barely stifled a laugh watching Takuya pout childishly.

"FINE, I'll give you a practice test at the end, and if you pass…then…I'll let you spy on Kouji," Kouichi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Kouichi! START TUTORING ME!" Takuya yelled, bringing out his math book and dragging Kouichi away.

And so Kouji was left alone once more to deal with his nervous fit. Finally, getting fed up with himself, he just got up and walked outside, thinking, _A walk will help me calm down. It will, won't it? Yeah, it will. I mean, it's not like we're _officially_ a couple or anything. I asked her out as a friend. We're…just…friends. Friends, nothing else. Oh hell, I'm gonna die today…_

"Kouji…why are you out here already!" a surprised voice asked.

Kouji froze and turned around, meeting Izumi's amazed gaze. "Uh…I…uh…"

"Oh well. So, what are you up to?" she asked, smiling.

He put on a small smile. "Nothing much. Might as well go now, right?" he laughed.

Izumi nodded. "Might as well, considering we're already here."

They both fell silent, looking away uncomfortably.

"Uh, so then," Kouji said slowly, "Did you…uh…where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care…"

"Movies?"

"Mmm…nothing good is out right now."

"True…" Kouji stared at the ground before him intently. "How about…"

"We just walk?" Izumi suggested, looking at him.

"Y-yeah, why not?" Kouji swallowed and looked away. "So, then…"

"Kouji, you talked to Takuya, didn't you?"

Surprised, he looked at her. "What?"

"You did, didn't you? Is he…mad at me?" she asked, biting her lip. "I…feel bad. He gave me another chance, but I…I just…"

He sighed and yanked her hand. "Come on, let's go. And you know, Takuya's forgiven you."

Izumi fell silent as Kouji yanked her hand, pulling her off to some random place. "Kouji?"

"Hm?"

"You think this is right? Do you think I'm…being…stupid?" she asked, looking down.

Kouji let go of her hand and turned around to face her. "Stupid? You? Nah! Everyone has to move on, you know. Some…move on sooner than others. Now promise me you'll have a good time tonight."

"But-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Promise."

Izumi's eyes widened before she closed them and nodded. "Okay…I will," she murmured, looking down. _Who do I really love?_ she wondered. It hadn't hit her before, but Izumi never realized who she really wanted to be with-Kouji or Takuya. But right now, she had chosen Kouji. And so she would do as he asked.

For everyone's sake, she would be happy. She had caused enough damage already. _I thought I had learned to be a better friend…or girlfriend. Apparently not_, she thought dismally. Drawing a breath, Izumi walked up to Kouji and smiled. "Then let's go!"

* * *

Takuya stared at the math book before him. "Kouichi, this is boring. Can we go stalk them, now?" he asked, groaning as he leaned back in his chair to stretch.

"Takuya, tell me the truth-are you or are you not over Izumi?" came the reply.

_Damn, he's good,_ Takuya thought, wincing. "Uh…I'm over her."

Kouichi shook his head and said thoughtfully, "Don't lie. You know, you could compare dating to eating a sandwich."

"HUH?" That had completely taken Takuya aback. "How does that work out?"

"Well, compare the girl to the sandwich. I know it sounds weird, just bear with me. A guy eats the sandwich. Seconds later," explained Kouichi, tapping his pencil on the math book's surface, "he eats another sandwich."

Takuya frowned. "You're saying we forget easily?"

"No. We move on easily was the point."

The goggle head stared at the math book, then Kouichi. "I think I'm ready to take that mini test you had planned."

_Just what is he thinking?_ Kouichi wondered, handing Takuya the test. "You have thirty minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Takuya stabbed the eraser side of his pencil rather violently at the paper. _Negative 'b' plus or minus the…the square root of 'b' squared plus? No! God, I give up!_ Growling, Takuya stabbed the paper again, then leaned back in his chair.

"Pretty good, Takuya," Kouichi observed, "you're on the last problem…and on the right track…"

Takuya nodded absentmindedly while thinking, _Not plus, minus. Minus four 'ac' over two. Over two 'a.'_ Quickly, he scribbled down the answer and shoved the paper at Kouichi. "Well?" he asked anxiously.

Kouichi quickly skimmed through Takuya's answers and the answer key. "Takuya…"

"Yeah!"

"You got all but one problem…"

"YOU MEAN I ONLY GOT ONE RIGHT!"

"No, switch it. You got all but one problem right. So, you would've gotten an 'A.' I really don't get your study method, but keep it up!" Kouichi said happily filing the paper away.

Takuya grinned. "Now you'll get me a camcorder to tape Kouji's first date?"

"_WAY_ ahead of you."

The two boys quickly ran out of the house, a camcorder in Kouichi's hand.

* * *

"So, now what?" Kouji asked, stretching his hands and yawning.

Izumi shrugged. "Just walk, I guess."

"Okay, admit it, you had fun."

"…uh…sure, I had fun," she replied unenthusiastically.

"Izumi…"

"I did, okay! Sheesh!"

He smiled. "Good! Now here are our choices! A, we just go for a walk, B, we just talk, C, we go home, or D, we murder Takuya and Kouichi for spying on us!"

Izumi frowned. "Why say all that so happily?"

"Why _not_ be happy?"

"You pick."

"Then you're helping me murder Takuya and Kouichi!"

"What? NO!" Izumi yelled as Kouji yanked her hand and ran over to his friends' hiding place in between two buildings. "KOUJI!"

Kouji just stopped in front of his twin, smirking. "So, Mr. Smarty-pants, why is it that you're aiding Takuya in spying on me?"

Kouichi looked around before whispering, "He _aced_ the practice test I gave him. Four points off, but still aced it. IN TEN MINUTES OUT OF THIRTY! HE TOTALLY OWNED YOU!"

Sticking out his tongue, Kouji folded his arms. "So what if I'm stupider! It's not like it uh…affects…It's not like it affects my awesome kendo skills! Take that!" he attempted to counter.

Takuya and Kouichi exchanged glances.

"Was that a comeback?" Takuya asked Kouichi.

Kouji's twin shrugged. "I couldn't tell. It was super pathetic."

"Aw, stop picking on me!" Kouji whined.

"They've got a point, Kouji," Izumi said, smirking. "You know, girls like guys who are actually _smart_."

Kouji glared at her. "Then why doesn't _Kouichi_ have a girlfriend?"

Kouichi turned pale. "Kouji, could you keep me out of this stuff?"

"He studies too much. Never pays any attention to girls, so if they were flirting with him, he'd be completely oblivious," Izumi replied calmly.

Takuya covered his mouth in an attempt to prevent himself from laughing but ended up bursting into an uncontrollable laughter.

Izumi blushed slightly, then looked away. _You're with Kouji now, remember? Right, Kouji. Think about Kouji_, she thought, looking behind her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something from around the corner. "What-" Frowning, Izumi walked around the corner in time to see a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair dash away. _Was that…Sumi?_

"Hey, Izumi, are you okay?" Kouichi called out, poking Takuya's stomach and making him laugh harder.

She turned to face him, then smiled. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" she replied, then walked up to Takuya. "Hey, Takuya, are you done laughing?"

The goggle boy merely doubled over and laughed harder. "Kouichi, I'll never look at you the same again!" he cackled, placing a hand on the building to support himself as he walked off.

Kouji stared at the camcorder in his brother's hand. "Hey…what is that?" he asked suspiciously.

Kouichi chuckled before handing the camcorder to his brother. "Search me. I just needed to fix it."

"Alright, then," Kouji muttered, examining the camcorder but finding no tape. "Be that way. I'm heading home. Want me to walk you home, Izumi?"

"No, that's okay," Izumi said, smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you two at school, then!" Kouji said, walking off after handing the camcorder back to his brother.

Izumi bit her lip and turned to Kouichi. "Kouichi, tell me the truth, please. I know Sumi was spying on us. What…how…how does she connect to Kouji?"

Kouichi drew a breath. He had been sure that Sumi would mind her own business and leave Kouji and Izumi alone. But apparently, he'd be a bit more involved in the tangled square, now. "Listen, Izumi…can we just talk about this tomorrow? I promise, during lunch, I'll spill everything."

She was reluctant, but Izumi finally gave in. "Fine. But you need to tell me during lunch. Or I go telling everyone that you don't know wh-"

"Alright, alright! I promised!" Kouichi said hastily. "Come on, I'll walk you home…"

* * *

A/N-

Sorry, I know, it's a weird turn, and I have never been on a date before, and have no imagination, thus, as Kouji has never been on a date either, we'll say this-

Kouji and Izumi…did…

They…uh…talked? I have no clue.

I know that most people support Takumi, but I never specified that this would be Kouzumi. I never specified either. I don't really appreciate people jumping to conclusions. Believe me, I'm a big Takumi fan. Writing Kouzumi's a challenge for me.

Next chapter, we get to find out more about Sumi…hmmm…review or flame. But if you flame, be reasonable about your flame and at _least_ have three good reasons to back your flame up.


	9. Now That I Know You, What Do I Do?

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon. Let's get to the story.

* * *

Now That I Know You, What Do I Do?

* * *

Izumi stared at the paper in front of her. It was yet _another_ boring math test. While Kouji's class had had _their _test the previous week before, her class was having their chapter test today.

And she really didn't want to do it.

_Who cares about math, I just want to know about Sumi, damn it! Why can't the clock just hurry up and wind to twelve twenty-five…?_ Izumi sighed and stared at the problems. "Great, just great. I didn't even memorize the stupid quadratic formula," she muttered to herself, wishing she could stab through the paper.

Closing her eyes, Izumi sighed again. _I'm so confused. Why is it that I feel so guilty and jealous at the same time? Maybe if I just stayed away from everyone, they'd feel better,_ she thought, writing down a random answer and skipping to the next problem.

_Lunch, come quickly…_

* * *

Kouichi flashed a look at Izumi who was close to throwing her eraser at the wall in frustration.

_She isn't concentrating. Maybe I should have told her last night. Then again,_ he thought wryly as he worked out the problem he was on, _she probably would have ran out of the class screaming if I _did_ tell her yesterday._ Chuckling, Kouichi looked at the clock and sighed. His gaze averted to Sumi, who had already finished and was glaring coldly at Izumi.

Wincing, the boy finished his last problem and quickly looked over his test before turning it in and staring at the clock, bored. _One minute…twenty seconds…hey, what was that sound? Maybe something in the Chem labs blew up? Five seconds…three…two…one…_

The bell rang and most students jumped up, eager to run out. But Mr. Amano yelled above all the racket, "Sit down! We aren't done just yet! If you turned in your test, you're free to leave. If not, turn it in and go. You don't get any time after now to work on it. Alright, get going!"

Kouichi watched as Izumi quickly finished the last details of her test and practically ran forward to turn it in, then grabbed her bag and nearly jumped at him.

"TELL ME," she ordered with a glare.

Whimpering slightly, Kouichi obliged. "Let's…go outside, first?" he suggested, looking at Sumi, who had her eyes narrowed in on him.

Kouji walked in at that moment. "HEY! Kouichi, you girl stealer!"

"You're kidding! I thought Izumi said he _had_ no girl skills!" Takuya gasped.

Kouichi stared at the two, twitching slightly. "ACTUALLY, I was going to inform her about something, but since you two are bugging me, I'm leaving," he grumbled, turning around and marching off.

"Noooo! WAIT! I'LL MAKE THEM APOLOGIZE!" Izumi cried, running after him.

The other two boys exchanged glances.

Takuya shook his head and muttered, "Your brother is weird, Kouji. I thought you were the weirder of the two…"

"I thought so too!" Kouji exclaimed. "He can't steal my spot!"

After a moment of silently staring at the incensed bandana boy, Takuya walked off. "You know what? I take that back. You're the weird one."

Kouji, who had been too caught up in muttering angry comments hadn't noticed he was standing alone in the middle of the room until Mr. Amano walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Mr. Amano?" asked Kouji, looking up instantly.

Mr. Amano cleared his throat. "You're standing in the middle of the room…talking to yourself."

"What?"

"It's lunch time."

Kouji's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "THEY ALL DITCHED ME!" he yelled angrily, storming out of the classroom.

Mr. Amano sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Kids…they never learn."

* * *

"What's this place? I've never been here," Izumi muttered, looking around the clearing in the middle of several rose bushes.

"It's my private little…uh…sanity preserving lunch spot. You can't really study out there, you know," Kouichi replied, waving to outside the clearing.

"Oh."

"Don't tell Kouji."

"I won't."

Sitting down, Kouichi sighed. "Alright, let's get this all straightened out. Now, we have you, Takuya, Kouji and Sumi. And, unfortunately, me, as well. How does this connect? I'm Kouji's brother, Kouji's dating you, you're Takuya's ex-girlfriend, and Takuya is Sumi's cousin. We know everyone in the picture _but_ Sumi. So, who is Sumi?"

"You're supposed to be telling me!" Izumi interrupted angrily.

He twitched and muttered, "I was _getting_ to the _point_. Now look, you know how Sumi was spying on you yesterday?"

Izumi nodded.

"Well, I confronted her a few days ago. Apparently, she's…"

"She's…?" Izumi asked, unable to stand the anticipation. "WELL!"

"She knew Kouji from when they were young, okay! Sheesh, girls are so…anyway, they're childhood…rivals, you could say. She'd always pick on Kouji, and her older sister would always tell her to stop, but she never did. Sumi thought it was amusing to torture Kouji. I have to agree with her," Kouichi said, chuckling slightly. He paused, then continued, "But that's when there was an accident."

Izumi tilted her head to the side, sitting down in front of Kouichi. "What happened?"

The boy bit his lip. "Well, Sumi dragged him off somewhere and I think they were having a kendo match…yeah, it was a kendo match. That's what she told me, anyway. It was supposed to be abandoned, only something happened, and there was a car or something…but anyway, Kouji pushed Sumi out of the way and got hit instead."

"WHAT?"

"He never remembered, had a temporary 'amnesia' moment, and forgot that moment entirely. So he told you that a girl named 'Aono' tortured him, right?"

Izumi nodded.

"Well, Aono is Sumi's sister. They actually look similar, but Aono's older by four or so years."

"S-so then, Sumi didn't get hurt?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Kouji took all the damage. She got a scrape or two, but nothing major. He was apparently out for a week."

Quietly, Izumi looked past the rose bushes. _Sumi was saved by Kouji…? And he remembers her name as 'Aono…'_

Kouichi continued, "And so, that's basically how that happened. Kouji got out two weeks after the accident, the car driver was sued for not being careful, Sumi was grounded for a year for being stupid, and Kouji was completely clueless. He never saw Sumi afterward, so all he knew was Aono, a girl who picked on him. He couldn't even verify it.

"But Sumi remembered, and she felt guilty. So, well, she considered herself in debt. I don't know. I'm assuming it's a loner thing. But anyway, now she's determined to pay her debt," Kouichi concluded.

Izumi sighed. "How's she going to do that?"

"No clue, but…uh…Izumi," he said hastily, turning a bit sheepish.

"What is it?"

Kouichi gulped. "Uhm, Sumi kind of…"

"FOUND YOU!" a voice yelled. Out of nowhere, Kouji jumped into the clearing with a grin. "Perfect. Now you have to tutor me! Takuya aced his test! He possesses a skill I don't have!"

Kouichi gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you later, Izumi…" Turning to his brother, he snapped, "TAKUYA TOOK THE TEST LAST WEEK. SO DID YOU! HE ALWAYS POSSESSED THE SKILL THAT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE! …I think he does better at school when he's depressed."

Kouji grumbled and sat down beside his brother. "Were you two studying?"

"Yep," replied Kouichi with ease.

"I want help! I have to make corrections on my math test and I don't even know what I did wrong!" Kouji wailed.

"Fine, just shut up and show me your test!" Kouichi growled, plugging his ears.

Kouji brought out his test and flashed a look at Izumi. "What's wrong with Izumi? You didn't murder her, did you?"

"Oh, yes, I performed the 'Avada Kedavra' spell on her. SHE'S FINE, IDIOT. Just…uhh…shocked?" supplied Kouichi, frowning at Izumi.

Izumi closed her mouth, then stood up. "I'm going to…uhh…go to the bathroom…" she said, walking off with a dazed look on her face.

Kouji frowned. "What's the 'Avada Kedavra' spell and what did you tell her?"

"Read Harry Potter sometime. And I told her what she wanted to know. Now do you want to know what you did wrong or what?" Kouichi asked, frowning at the math test in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, what _did_ I do wrong?"

Suddenly, Kouichi twitched and he yelled, "IDIOT! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE QUADRATIC FORMULA!"

* * *

Izumi heard Kouichi's yell as she headed to the bathroom. Sighing, she looked at her shoes, feeling slightly depressed. _I can't believe…Kouji of all people…got hit by a car,_ she thought, leaning against the wall next to her classroom. "I wonder what it must feel like to be Sumi…"

"It feels pretty _stupid_."

Izumi looked up and saw Sumi glaring at her. "Ah…I…uh, didn't mean it like that. I meant-"

"I don't _care_ what you meant, Orimoto, just listen and listen well," Sumi snapped coldly. "If you haven't noticed, Takuya's been moping around while you've been prancing off with Kouji. And-"

"But…that was only one day. Kouji told me Kouichi was tutoring Takuya. Takuya wasn't moping!" Izumi countered furiously. "Who gave _you_ the right to judge me, anyway! Just because you want to pay off a stupid debt, it doesn't mean you can interfere with my life, okay?"

Sumi snorted. "It's not your life I really care about."

"My life, Kouji's life, whatever. It's _our_ relationship, not yours!"

"Are you so sure?"

Izumi's eyes widened. "What are you…" Angrily, Izumi clenched her hands and stormed off. _Who does she think she is! Kouichi, if you forgot to tell me anything, I'm murdering you on the spot!_

Sumi watched Izumi storm back to Kouichi's lunch spot before sighing and looking at her feet. "I wish it wasn't this hard…why couldn't she just have fallen in love with Kouichi instead?" grumbled the girl as she headed off to find something to do.

* * *

"Oh…so…wait…I DON'T GET IT! HOW DOES THAT STUPID QUADRATIC FORMULA THING HELP WITH FINDING THE ANSWER!" Kouji yelled poking his test paper repeatedly.

Kouichi twitched before picking up the test, crumpling it and throwing it at his twin. "ANYONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE ANSWER BY NOW! GODS, HOW STUPID ARE YOU! SIMPLIFY! PLUG THE NUMBERS IN AND _SIMPLIFY!_" the older twin yelled back, attempting to refrain himself from throwing the math textbook at his brother.

Kouji shrugged. "Oh. Whatever. That felt good. I haven't had a good yell in a long time."

"That's only because you're an idiot."

"No, _you_ are, Kouichi Kimura! What did you forget to tell me!" Izumi yelled as she stormed in.

Kouichi winced before staring up at Izumi. "Well, other than the little small tiny nearly insignificant fact I was about to tell you before Kouji jumped in?" he questioned sheepishly.

Izumi nodded.

"Kouji, that would be your cue to leave, undearest brother of mine."

"What! Why can't I know?" Kouji whined.

"Because you're Kouji."

"That's not a good-"

Izumi growled, "Because otherwise I'll slap you and yell random things that will get you expelled. Now SCRAM."

Grumbling, Kouji picked up his bag and slumped off, clearly unhappy.

Kouichi sighed. "Alright, the little detail was that, well, you see, Sumi kinda…"

"YEAH? WHAT!" Izumi asked angrily.

"Could you tone down on the volume?"

"NO."

"Right, well, Sumi li-"

Kouji appeared out of nowhere. "My test…where'd I put it?"

"I crumpled it and threw it at you," replied Kouichi with a sigh. _I'm never going to be able to tell Izumi. Then again, that _might_ be a good thing. But, that would mean Sumi would resort to her desperate measures…_

"YOU MEAN I THREW IT AWAY!" Kouji screamed, running off with wide eyes.

Izumi rolled her eyes and sat down, staring at Kouichi in anticipation. "Well?"

"Well, so, anyway, Sumi…felt guilty, I told you, right?" continued the boy, staring off into space.

She nodded.

"Eventually, she saw him again, and was in his class. Around sixth grade or so. And, after watching him and waiting for a chance to repay him, she realized something…"

"What?"

"Izumi, this is kinda hard for even _me_ to say."

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out!" she snapped.

Kouichi fell silent and closed his eyes, wondering how to phrase what he was going to say without hurting Izumi. "Sumi…"

"Sumi what?"

"Sumi is…she's…"

Clenching her hands, Izumi leaned forward a bit. "Well!"

"Sumi fell in love with Kouji, Izumi. She's in love with him. So you can see why she was so eager to get you and Takuya back together. Personally, I think that would have worked out pretty well. But now that you're going out with Kouji, she doesn't know what to do. And why are you looking like that?"

"I…wh…what do I do?" asked Izumi, her head bowed.

Kouichi shrugged. "In the end, you can only do what you think is right. What do you think is right?"

"I don't know," she returned rudely in an angry voice. "I don't know anything. I'm so stupidly ignorant…I can't…"

"Think of it this way, Izumi. Dating is like math. Not only do you need numbers, but you need to apply them correctly in order to get the right answer."

"Do you relate _everything_ to math?"

"Nope. I just make weird analogies."

Izumi wiped her eyes as the bell rang, then stood up. "A week," she said softly. "I'll see what happens in a week." _And then I'll see who it is I really care about…I have to._

It was apparent to Izumi that she would have to be extremely observant that week. Something she had never even considered doing.

So much for a fun week with Kouji.

* * *

A/N-

Ah…gods, I make Kouichi have the weirdest analogies. While half RPing my collab fanfic with a friend in an IM conversation, I made Kouji have a strange analogy. He told this girl who had a fiancé that he was merely a 'flower' along her 'path of life.' I swear, I need to come up with better analogies. The sandwich idea came from last year, though…

Anyway, another strange twist. What'll it be? Kouzumi or Takumi? .:grins:. Wait and see, my friends, wait and see.


	10. Who Did What?

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Uh…yeah.

---------------------------------

This Takuya Did This…This Kouji Did That…

---------------------------------

Kouji closed his eyes, immediately allowing his mind to succumb to the sleep it longed for.

He never considered dreams. Dreams never came true in Kouji's opinion, yet he also thought miracles were possible.

After all, that was how he found Kouichi.

But tonight was different.

Where am I…? Kouji looked around, confused. Surrounded by an endless darkness, he stood alone.

_In front of him, a picture cleared, and he found himself at home, at the age of six, in his bed, his father sitting beside him._

"_Kouji, are you alright?" he heard his father ask._

What is this about? Of course I'm alright! I'm right here! But…this is the past…?_ Kouji frowned and watched as his younger version nodded, obviously tired._

_His father continued speaking, "Do you remember anything at all?"_

"_What do you mean? Aono knocked me out again, right?" the younger Kouji asked, tilting his head to the side, confused._

"_Aono…?" his father repeated. "Uh…yes, that's it."_

Something's not right, _Kouji thought, narrowing his eyes on the picture in front of him. His father's voice was a bit too awkward for his liking. It was the exact same way when Kouji had questioned about his mother when he was four. The same, startled voice._

_There was no Aono._

Kouji sat up in his bed and looked around with wild eyes. "What…?" he gasped, blinking a few times before sighing and falling back on his bed, closing his eyes. _Aono doesn't exist…but I remember that girl…she seems so familiar,_ he thought, troubled.

"Aono…or not…whoever you are…who _are_ you?" Kouji whispered, opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling, determined to find out what was going on.

--------------------------------------

Kouichi sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver. Yet again, Takuya wasn't home. He didn't like it. It just didn't seem right. By the end of school that day, Takuya headed home in a glum way that made Kouichi worry.

The same glum way that reminded Kouichi of when he spied on Kouji before they met.

The same depressed, unsure look, the one that said, 'I'm lost…help me…'

He wished that Takuya would just tell him about it. But then again, Kouichi knew why he was so down. Sumi was taking it particularly well, and Kouichi was sure she had a plan. Takuya, however…

According to Sumi, all he did all day was study.

And Takuya wasn't the study sort of guy.

"Kouichi, are you asleep?" he heard his mother ask.

"Not yet. I just have to check something and I'll be in bed in five minutes, I promise!" he called back.

With a sigh, Kouichi picked up the phone to try again.

---------------------------------

"Takuya! The phone's ringing again! Pick it up!" Sumi growled angrily, slamming her book down on the table and stomping to her cousin's room. "What is your problem!"

Takuya looked up as Sumi threw the door to his room open. "Oh…nothing," he replied dismissively, looking down at his math book. "Great, so I made that mistake…"

Sumi glared at him before sighing and shutting the door. _How stupid can he be? He should have just apologized…like I told him to. And now I have to get everyone out of this mess. Kouichi won't even help me! Why do I have to do everything myself!_ Angrily, she slammed the door shut after entering her room and fell back on her bed. It was incredibly stupid of her to fall in love with Kouji. She had always liked him for some reason. She couldn't help it. It was simply a natural attraction.

She could remember the moment she had met Kouji so clearly, as though it was yesterday…

-FLASHBACK-

The five-year old Sumi walked into the house grumpily, her arms folded. Being who she was, she found dresses incredibly inconvenient and annoying. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on a boy about her age, wearing a suit and standing next to his father, half listening to the conversation the adults were holding. Smirking, she snuck up to her prey.

"Kouji, why don't you go play with the other children?" Mr. Minamoto suggested.

Kouji just shrugged and stared at the ground before him, bored.

Sumi crept up behind him as soon as there were no more adults in sight, then pushed him. "Boo!"

"Sumi!" her older sister scolded, "say sorry! You shouldn't do that to people!"

Sticking out her tongue, Sumi replied, "Go with the adults, Aono! You're just as boring as they are!"

"Well you have a bigger mouth! Now apologize!"

Kouji rose an eyebrow at the two before walking off.

"What's your name?" Sumi demanded, running after him.

"Why?" He obviously didn't care that she was talking to him. He actually didn't seem to care about anything.

"Because I want to know," she replied icily, stepping on his foot.

Cringing, he glared at her but said nothing.

Sumi frowned. Stepping on his foot harder, she ordered, "Tell me!"

He remained silent.

Turning around after removing her foot, Sumi prepared to stomp off and complain to her mother how annoying boys were when he muttered, "Kouji. My name is Kouji."

"Kouji, huh?" she asked, walking up to him with a smirk. "You look weak."

"Your sister's right. You _do_ have a big mouth," he muttered, rolling his eyes and attempting to walk away when she yanked on his hair.

Sumi never took well to getting insulted. That resulted in people getting hurt. "What did you say?"

"I said you have a big mouth," Kouji repeated fearlessly.

He was getting on her nerves.

Growling, Sumi raised her leg in an attempt to kick him, but lost balance, forgetting about her dress.

In a smooth movement, Kouji grabbed her hand and pulled her up, saying as he walked away, "Look who's weak now."

END FLASHBACK

Sumi never forgave him for that. In return, every time she went to his house, she did her best to make him miserable. Yet for some reason, he always managed to withstand everything she threw at him. Even now, she couldn't seem to get him to notice her.

But then again, Izumi was in the way. Sumi hated the fact. It would simply mean that Izumi's heart would be broken again.

Sighing, the girl snuck up to Takuya's room and cracked the door open. Takuya had fallen asleep on his math book. With a smile, Sumi returned to her room.

---------------------------------

Takuya stared at the small blade in his hand, his eyes clouded.

_It'll only take a second, Takuya_, a voice said.

One second…all I need is one second… 

_Through your heart._

The goggle head shook his head in an attempt to clear his head as he heard footsteps approach his room. Quickly, he dropped the knife under his table, then placed his head on his math book, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened and closed within a matter of seconds, and Takuya quickly got up from his chair and picked up the knife and looking at his reflection in the mirror like blade.

"Why am I doing this?" he whispered, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "Why is it that I feel like I lost my life?"

And yet, he didn't have the heart to end his life at all.

Not yet, anyway.

---------------------------------

Kouji sat at the kitchen table, staring at his toast someone thoughtfully.

"Is anything wrong, Kouji?" his stepmother asked suddenly.

Snapping out of his reverie, Kouji turned to his stepmother. "No, I'm fine, Mom…but, uh…"

"Yes?"

"Who's Aono?"

Mrs. Minamoto dropped the dish she was holding, causing it to crash to the ground and shatter into pieces.

Kouji fell silent, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Uh…I better head to school," he murmured quietly, sliding out of his seat and picking up his backpack before dashing out through the door.

Mr. Minamoto entered the kitchen, immediately stopping when he saw the broken dish. "What happened?" he asked, shocked.

"He…asked about…" Mrs. Minamoto stuttered, unable to get the words out.

But it was already apparent to Kouji's father what was wrong. Things just refused to go as people wanted them to.

"Should we tell him?" Mr. Minamoto murmured to his wife.

She merely shook her head as tears freely streamed down her face. "I don't know…I just don't know…"

-------------------------------------

Takuya walked into his classroom and headed straight to his desk, ignoring everyone else.

"Yep, tomorrow's good. Unless Kouichi forces me to study again. But I can get out of that, so it really doesn't matter!" he heard Kouji laugh.

Looking up, Takuya sighed. "So, then you didn't study for the history test today?"

Kouji froze.

Izumi sighed.

Takuya merely shook his head as Kouichi burst into the room. "KOUJI! YOU DIDN'T STUDY FOR YOUR HISTORY TEST LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" yelled the older twin furiously.

Coughing, Kouji turned away from everyone else and looked up at the ceiling, whistling to himself. _Great, so that makes it two catastrophes in one day! Way to go, Kouji! You sure know how to cause world destruction_, he thought to himself dryly.

Izumi looked at Takuya for a mere second before turning to Kouji, then walked out of the room, passing Kouichi with only a nod of acknowledgement.

Takuya stared at his textbook and sighed again, wondering how it would be possible to get over his idiocy.

Kouichi rolled his eyes as he walked towards his brother. "Just goes to show how stupid you can be. Hey, Takuya. Tell me you studied."

"Yep. An hour," replied the goggle head.

The other boy sighed, "Well, it works."

Kouji made a face before looking to the door. "Uh…so who knows what's wrong with Izumi?"

Takuya stared at Kouichi, who had looked out the door as well. "Well, Kouichi?"

Turning red, Kouichi coughed. "Uh…she's tired?"

"Liar. You know what's going on…" Kouji growled, glaring at his brother. "How is it that I'm always the last to know about these things?"

Kouichi muttered something, and Kouji raised an eyebrow in askance.

"It's nothing," the older twin assured his brother, before edging to the door. "Uh…I'll catch you two later. Gotta do some last minute studying and all, you know," he added nervously before dashing out the door.

Kouji sighed and dropped into his seat, looking at Takuya. "Everyone's hiding something from me. You know, this morning, I asked my mom about this girl I knew from when I was little…and she broke a plate by accident."

Suddenly, Takuya listened with interest. "What girl?"

"Someone named Aono. But I'm not really sure that's her name."

Takuya broke into a grin. "Secret crush we don't know about?"

"No…she bullied me when I was little. I don't really remember much, actually…but the name doesn't fit the appearance I have of her…"

The other boy chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "I have no idea what I'm doing with my life."

"Living it?" the bandana boy suggested with a grin. "Stop becoming the second Kouichi. You're freaking me out."

Making a face of mock horror, Takuya edged further away from Kouji. "Me? Be Kouichi? You must be kidding me! Kouichi doesn't even know the existence of video games!"

The two burst out into laughter before the teacher finally came in and class started. Yet, despite his laughter, Takuya felt a sudden pain in his heart, one that refused to go away.

--------------------------------------

"Oww…Izumi, let go of my arm!" Kouji whined as Izumi hugged his arm tightly. "It hurts! It really, really hurts!"

"Oh shush! Stop being such a baby!" she laughed. In a lower voice, Izumi added, "You know that Lucemon did more damage."

"I'm starting to rethink that fact," remarked Kouji with a grin.

Kouichi rolled his eyes as he passed the couple. "You two can be pretty pathetic sometimes. Izumi, do as much damage as you want. He deserves it for not studying. I bet you failed your test."

"ON THE CONTRARY I…probably got a 'D,' but oh well!"

"A really _low_ 'D,'" Takuya added.

"Borderline grade, you wouldn't know if it was a 'D' or really an 'F!'" Junpei continued merrily.

Kouji grumbled. "Some friends."

"Speaking of which," Kouichi started suddenly, "I just remembered-"

"Wow, are we going to be late, Izumi? Let's go!" Kouji said suddenly, taking hold of Izumi's hand and running off, dragging her along.

The other boys stared.

"Well, so much for organizing his usual birthday party. Not to mention mine. So I guess he doesn't want a birthday! That's fine with me. Less clean up," muttered Kouichi, grumpily looking at the sidewalk.

Tomoki snickered, "Aww…don't lie, Kouichi. We all know you like the parties."

"So what?" Kouichi grumbled. "Just because I always get better presents than Kouji, doesn't mean I like the parties!"

"Kouichi! STOP WALKING SO FAST!" Sumi yelled, running up to him.

"Sumi…?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

She glared at her cousin. "YES, who do you think?"

Kouichi turned to her, a look of askance on his face.

"Help. You have to. You even know it!" she insisted.

"No."

"But-"

Kouichi sighed. "Go run him over with another car! I can't help you, Sumi, I'm sorry!"

Sumi stopped dead in her tracks. _If it was that simple…I'd do it myself_, she thought, watching Takuya say goodbye to Kouichi and Junpei and head home.

Then again…maybe it was that simple.

Maybe it could happen after all.

------------------------------------------

Takuya quickly entered his room, then pulled the knife out from under his bed. Running the flat of the blade against his arm, he sighed. "Maybe I should…"

A walk would do him some good. Tonight, he would make his decision.

------------------------------------------

A/N-

I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. And Of Broken Hearts And Jealousy is coming to an end! I'm so sorry, I planned to make it two chapters longer than it is! Or something along those lines. Next chapter is more of Izumi's view on things, and then…

Then about two more chapters, possibly. My friends are being stupid, I have homework, am depressed, and am now just going to leave my borders how they are. I like them this way. Review/Flame, please. .:grin:.


	11. And The Clock Is Ticking Away

Disclaimer-Why doesn't Digimon air 24/7? I don't own Digimon. Simple as that.

----------------------------------------

And The Clock Is Ticking Away

----------------------------------------

Izumi walked beside Kouji quietly, a thousand thoughts flowing through her mind.

_Kouji…he's so sweet. And understanding. He never loses his temper, sure, but he doesn't know how to date properly, either,_ a voice whispered in her head.

Another voice argued_, Then again, I'm more patient with him. Around Takuya…I…I just used him. I never considered him a boyfriend. Not how I should have, anyway._

_But Takuya shouldn't have lost his temper at first! It's his fault you're with Kouji! Not that you care._

_But I'm the one who hurt Takuya!_

_Izumi, would you get a grip!_

_Izumi, you're so stupid!_

_Izumi!_

"Izumi!" Kouji exclaimed, waving his hand in front of the girl beside him. "Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Izumi nodded somewhat absentmindedly. "Uhm, I'm just a bit tired, that's all," she lied smoothly.

Kouji smiled. "Yeah…I even forgot about homework!" he joked.

With a giggle, Izumi teased back, "Don't you always?"

"Hey…" he growled lightly.

"What time is it, anyway?"

There was silence. Then, "Uh…"

"Kouji, _what is the time_?"

"Well, promise you won't get mad?" asked the bandana boy sheepishly.

Izumi tilted her head to the side. "So…?"

"Well, it's around eight."

"WHAT?"

He winced. Plugging his ears and shuffling a few feet away, he whined, "You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"But…but…eight! I have to do homework! I have to practice piano! My parents will lecture me for hours! I won't be able to do anything!" she wailed.

Kouji cringed. "I'll talk to them, I promise. It's my fault, anyway. And Kouichi says he doesn't have that much homework. So you shouldn't."

Izumi glared at the boy. "But I _study_."

"Oh…right…."

She broke into a small smile. _I can't stay mad at him for long…kind of like Takuya…_

"So what now? You want to go home?" Kouji asked, concerned.

"No…that's okay, I've got time. If I go home at nine, I can get my homework done in an hour." Izumi flashed him another smile.

Sighing, Kouji nodded. "That's good."

"Are you okay, Kouji?" she suddenly asked. "You seem…well, tired…and…worried."

"Remember how I told you I was scared of girls…or…scared of Aono, at least?"

Izumi tensed up, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I had this weird dream…I think it was a memory of my past."

"What was it about?" she asked hesitantly.

Kouji frowned as he tried to remember the details clearly. "I was in my room, and Dad came up to me and asked me if I was okay. Then I told him that Aono knocked me out. And…he seemed…surprised."

"Oh," the girl replied softly as she looked away, troubled.

"I asked Mom about Aono today morning and she broke a plate because she was so surprised. It kind of scared me…"

Izumi's mind was sent into turmoil once more as she sent the details into her head.

_See! Kouji's infatuated with finding out about Aono, who is REALLY SUMI!_

_Shut up! He just doesn't know what's going on! Wouldn't you be the same way!_

_Oh, yeah, use that excuse…when you know Sumi is in love with Kouji and Kouji wants to know about her! Yeah, that's just a great excuse._

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

_ADMIT THE FACT!_

_NEVER!_

Izumi gasped as a hand appeared in front of her face.

"…you spaced out again," Kouji commented, withdrawing his hand. "Sorry about that."

"Oh…I…It's okay. Anyway, uh…I…Kouji, uhm, what do you want to do now?" Izumi asked, laughing nervously.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he countered.

"Huh?" Confused, she turned to look at him, expecting a grin, but only found a solemn face looking back at her. "Uh…talk, I guess. I don't know…"

"Are you sure?"

Izumi took a step back, hitting the wall to her side. "Uh…yeah…" _HE'S CREEPING ME OUT!_

Kouji placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall and leaned closer. "Really?"

Ignoring the blush that crept up her cheeks, Izumi glared at him. "Of course I am! Stop it, Kouji, you're freaking me out!"

He smirked and moved in closer, now an inch away from her. "How so?" he asked in a mock innocent voice.

"K-…Kouji…"

He continued to move in, smirking, before he shut his eyes and pushed off the wall to lean against the space beside her.

That didn't really annoy Izumi much. It wouldn't have, really…

Had he not been laughing.

Red faced and angry, Izumi watched as Kouji clutched his stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, you should have seen your face! It was great! I haven't seen anything that funny since…well…since forever! It's better than tha-"

Before Izumi even thought to slap him, Kouji fell silent.

Dropping her hand down to her side, Izumi examined him. "Kouji? Are you okay?" she asked in surprise.

Kouji shut his mouth and closed his eyes, which had been wide open. "I'm fine. I just…get this feeling…and, well…Sumi's glaring at me."

"Huh?"

"Across the street," he murmured softly, raising an arm and pointing to where Sumi stood, glaring at the two angrily, and, if Izumi was correct, somewhat sadly.

Izumi bit her lip, then looked at Kouji. "Well, I'd slap you, but since you're so down, I'll yell at you. DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Wincing, Kouji shut his eyes and edged away from the ranting Izumi. Yet he really wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. Instead, he was thinking about Aono…

And Sumi.

They seemed so alike. Both picked on him, they even both looked alike, according to his memories.

Not that he had a great memory, anyway.

"And it was just _plain_ freaky, too! KOUJI! Are you listening!" Izumi asked, exasperated.

Kouji looked at her somewhat surprised. "Huh? Oh, yeah, listening. Of course I am."

"Don't lie. You seem really out of it, today."

"And you don't?"

"Uh…well…"

"How's this, we come to terms with each other, okay?"

Izumi bit her lip. Although she loved Kouji, she didn't have the heart to tell him why she was really acting as she was. So, drawing a breath, she lied, "I'm just worried. I don't know why."

"Oh…"

"And you?"

"I…I keep wondering about Aono. It's that dream. It's been bugging me, and my parents won't tell me anything, I know. And I want to know…" Kouji stared at the sidewalk thoughtfully, a sad smile on his lips.

"Kouji…" Izumi sighed. _Is what I'm doing the right thing? Shouldn't I give Kouji a better chance?_

_Shouldn't you have given Takuya a better chance?_

_Enough Takuya!_

_No! They're the same case! It's your fault, Izumi. If it weren't for you, everything would be perfectly fine. Maybe Kouji would have even remembered Sumi! It's your own fault, and you _know_ it._

"Why don't we go for a walk before we head home?" she suggested, taking hold of his arm and pulling it slightly. "We'll discuss it then."

Kouji looked up and nodded. Chuckling, he muttered under his breath, "But it was still funny."

"STUPID PERVERT!"

"It wasn't perverse, it was supposed to scare you!"

"Yes! I was scared that you were a pervert!"

"HEY!"

Izumi laughed as Kouji's face turned crimson as a few passersby stared. Smirking, Izumi whispered, "Take that, bandana boy."

"That was just cruel," he grumbled, looking at the sky and coughing to avoid attention.

"An eye for an eye!" she sang back

Almost unexpectedly, he turned to her and kissed her, smiling as he withdrew and whispered back, "And a kiss for that."

After a moment of silence, Izumi finally rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "And a hit for _that_. Pervert."

"Hey!"

"Hormones getting to you?"

"That's just evil!"

Izumi continued without mercy, "Guess that means you're a _hormonal_ pervert."

Whimpering, Kouji yanked her hand. "Come on, stop…"

"Hormonal-"

Swiftly, he covered her mouth with a hand after sneaking behind her, then growled, "That's worse than Lucemon, Izumi. Now stop."

"Mmmf…mmm…mm. Mmmm!" Izumi tried to say something, but it came out muffled, due to the hand.

Kouji removed his hand with a sigh, then continued walking. Izumi whacked him across the side of his head. Letting out a surprised cry, he turned to her and glared as he remarked, "Play fair, Izumi!"

"It _is_ playing fair!"

"But I can't hit you back!" he whined.

Izumi shook her head. "You _could_, but it wouldn't be very polite, now would it?"

"YA THINK!"

"Well…"

Kouji opened his mouth, about to say something before he turned to face the street across from them. His eyes widened considerably as he whispered something. Then, turning to Izumi, he murmured, "Hey…"

"What?"

"Isn't that Takuya?" Kouji asked anxiously, pointing to the boy across the street.

Equally surprised, Izumi nodded. "I could tell those goggles from five miles away."

"And…what's he doing? The arcade is the other way. In fact, everyone's house is the other way, too. Should we…"

"Yeah….we should." _Takuya…what is he doing? I hope he's okay_, Izumi thought, feeling a bit guilty for some reason she couldn't comprehend.

The two exchanged worried glances before heading to the nearest crosswalk to follow Takuya.

---------------------------------------------

"Sumi! Can you please go get Takuya?" Mrs. Kanbara called out from the kitchen. "It's past dinner time and he _still_ isn't back!"

Sumi nodded. "Sure, just give me a second!" Quickly putting away her books, she ran out of her room, slipped on her shoes and dashed outside.

After walking several blocks to get to the arcade, she entered the building and looked around for any sign of her goggle-headed cousin.

…_now we need a song. Oh where, oh where has Takuya gone? Oh where, oh where can he be? With his brain cut short and his ego cut long, oh where can that loser be_, Sumi sang in her head, rolling her eyes when she couldn't find Takuya anywhere in the arcade.

Running outside the building and further down the street, Sumi let out a curse and stopped, looking at the darkening sky. Takuya was nowhere to be found, she still had homework, and it was past eight. There was no way she could finish her homework now.

Smiling wryly, Sumi continued walking, looking on both sides of the street. _Oh, yeah, perfect excuse. 'Mr. Amano, I didn't do my homework because my idiot cousin decided to go out for a walk and I had to look for him!' Oh, and then Mr. Amano'll-wait a second…_

Stopping somewhat suddenly, Sumi stared across the street in disgust. Kouji had pinned Izumi to the wall, and was leaning in. "Sick bastard," she muttered as he rolled over to the space beside Izumi to laugh. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" She glared at Kouji as he looked up, her gaze never leaving him.

She just couldn't forget…

She would never forget. No matter how much she wanted to…

Kouji had saved her. She did owe him. She didn't care, however, if he didn't return her love. _She_ could easily move on. It wasn't like Sumi didn't have a life.

_Takuya. There's Takuya, remember?_ Sumi reminded herself of what she was really supposed to do as she tore her gaze away from Kouji and continued walking, muttering curses as she did.

Coming to a sudden stop, she sighed and looked at the building beside her. A jewelry shop. A shop…with a goggle headed boy at the counter, purchasing something. Raising an eyebrow, Sumi entered the shop, placing her hands on her hips and standing in the middle of the doorway as Takuya prepared to exit the shop. "ACHEM."

"Sumi…oh, good. I need you to do something for me," Takuya breathed. He sounded somewhat relieved.

Sumi was taken aback. Confused, she asked, "What is it?"

Handing several packages to her, he replied, "Give these to my friends, would you? Or Kouichi. He'd know what to do. Anyway, later."

Taking the packages, Sumi found herself pushed aside as her cousin exited the store. "Wait! What do you mean, later! Your Mom wants you to come home!"

"Tell her sorry for me, will you?"

Her eyes widened. "Takuya…wh-what are you talking about?"

As Takuya turned around to face her, his hand reached into his pocket and retrieved a small blade. "I can't really take it anymore, Sumi. Sorry. Tell everyone sorry for me, will you?" he said softly, pocketing the blade once more.

"T…Takuya! You're an idiot!" Sumi growled angrily, shoving the packages back at him. "Give this to them yourself!"

"But they wouldn't let me end myself, then, would they?"

Sumi clenched her hands as she shouted, "Don't talk like that! You have no reason to end your life! What, was Izumi your life!"

"Yes…"

Again, she was taken aback. Takuya used that moment to give her the packages. "Make sure they get them. Shinya's is in there, too. Later, Sumi. I hope you get what you wanted."

Sumi watched in silent horror, unsure of what to do. _Takuya…how could I get what I want…if you aren't here…it doesn't matter…_

Biting her lip, Sumi turned around and ran.

-----------------------------------------------

Smiling softly to himself, Takuya entered a seemingly deserted alley, taking out the knife he had. _Where to strike? What would you say, Agunimon? No…you'd tell me not to kill myself. What would _Lucemon _say? He'd probably tell me I'm an idiot, too_, thought the boy, examining the knife.

Lifting the knife to his heart, Takuya sighed and shut his eyes. Quietly, he brought the knife out, and in one quick movement, yanked it towards him, squeezing his eyes shut.

_What now?_ Takuya thought, milliseconds before the blade touched him.

------------------------------------------------

A/N-

Evil cliffhanger! I actually think it's a cool cliffhanger! Go Takuya. Being depressed…it's made me get into his mood a bit more. Yeah, I've gone depressed today. A lot of times. I felt really bad, because I broke one of my brother's b-day presents by accident…and then, well…yeah. Being depressed is supposed to be bad for your health. Oops. Anyway, ignore _my_ 'depressedness' stories, not Takuya's. Review or Flame. Two more chapters, I think.

Not getting that many reviews...reviews would be nice. I have fun reading them. Oh, remember, I answer them at www .:dot:. livejournal .:dot:. com .:slash:. users .:slash:. dragonsunlight

Speaking of which, I'll go answer the reviews I got right now. My French teacher is stupid. grr...


	12. Night Of Fate

Disclaimer- Oops. Almost wrote Duskmon. Anyway, I don't own Digimon.

----------------------------------------

Night Of Fate

----------------------------------------

Sumi kept running until she reached Kouichi's house, unsure of what to say as she rang the doorbell three times. Several seconds later, when Kouichi opened the door, she shoved the bags Takuya had given her in his hands and said breathlessly, "Help, please…it's Tak-"

"Sumi, I already told you, I can't help you!" Kouichi exclaimed, staring at the bags in horror. "And I don't take bribery!"

She growled, "Don't flatter yourself! Takuya's off to murder himself! I could care less about Kouji right now!"

Kouichi placed the bags on the couch calmly before putting on his jacket and walking out. "Which way did he go?"

--------------------------------------------

The blade never touched him.

Takuya stared at the knife, suspended an inch away from him. _Do it, Takuya! Spare everyone else,_ a voice yelled angrily.

But he couldn't. There was something holding him back.

Something…but he didn't know what.

Closing his eyes, Takuya inhaled deeply. "Let's rethink this," he whispered to himself, pocketing the knife miserably and heading out of the alleyway.

As he walked the almost empty streets, the goggle boy wondered what he was doing to himself. Part of him wanted to just jump off a cliff while the other half wanted him to live and just smile at his friends, even if he was truly unhappy. After all, what was the point of living if he couldn't see his friends? Kouichi would certainly help him through such matters.

And the others…they'd be willing to help, too, wouldn't they?

Takuya shivered and glanced at his clock. _Nine…it only felt like two minutes, though_, he thought with a sigh.

The shadows seemed to laugh at him, pull him into darkness…

_So, Takuya_, a voice laughed, _how do you plan to kill yourself now?_

Takuya bit his lip and looked around. The streets were almost clear. He'd think of a plan then.

----------------------------------------

"Where'd he go?"

"That way!"

"What! I swear, he went that way, though!"

Izumi and Kouji looked around for any sign of Takuya. Kouji growled and slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "Dammit! Where is he!"

The girl fell quiet. "He looked…"

"Huh?"

"Takuya…he looked so sad…but happy…I'm worried," Izumi said softly, looking down. _He wouldn't…would he?_

With a sigh, Kouji placed a kiss on her lips. "Look, we'll find him, okay? Don't worry…I promise," he whispered, wiping her eyes.

"B-but…"

"He'll be _fine_. Takuya wouldn't do something so outrageously stupid like kill himself. I'll tell you what, we'll get Kouichi and then find Takuya. We could use a few more eyes."

A voice interrupted anything Izumi planned to say. "You've got them right here. Where the hell is that dork?" Kouichi growled as he walked up to his brother, looking around the now emptying streets.

Kouji shrugged. "Izumi and I have been looking for him for the past half and hour or so."

"When did you start?"

"Eight, eight-fifteen-ish."

"Kouji," Kouichi said, getting irritated, "It's _nine_."

"WHAT!" Izumi yelled, covering her mouth in surprise.

Kouji suddenly spotted Sumi. Pointing to her, he exclaimed, "You're his cousin! You know where he is, don't you?"

In response, he received a cold glare.

Dropping his hand, Kouji looked to his brother. "Wait…why's she mad at me?"

"Because," Kouichi said simply.

"Because…?"

"Sumi, now would be a good time to tell him, don't you think?" Kouichi said, not bothering to look at either his brother, Sumi or Izumi.

Sumi said nothing for a long while. Finally, she snapped, "Takuya first."

Quietly, Izumi tapped Kouichi's arm. "I think we should split up."

"…what?" Kouichi asked in a disbelieving voice.

"We should split up."

"But…who with whom?"

"You go with Kouji, I'll go with Sumi."

"That's not exactly the brightest idea…" Kouichi shifted uncomfortably, looking around for any other sign of life. "How about Sumi and Kouji, I'll go with Izumi?"

Kouji blinked. "Uh…can we just get searching? I really don't want Takuya to do something stupid…"

Kouichi suddenly twitched. "THEN JUST GET GOING! Come on, Izumi!" he snapped, running off in the opposite direction with Izumi following behind, leaving Kouji and Sumi to stare at each other.

"We…better start looking," Kouji murmured, clearing his throat and tearing his gaze away from Sumi's eyes.

_Same cowardly maneuvers. And yet…he's not scared_, Sumi thought, tilting her head to the side. "How is it that you can be so calm when you know Takuya's out there with a knife, ready to kill himself?" she asked softly.

Kouji stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Sumi felt the urge to slap her forehead. _So he _didn't_ know._

"In that case, let's hurry up the search…where'd you see him last?" Kouji asked, looking around helplessly.

"In front of that store." Sumi pointed to the shop where she had seen Takuya last before she ran over to Kouichi's house for help.

"And then which way did he go…?"

"Down that way."

The two followed the path down the road, looking in every nook and cranny possible, continuously looking through even the slightest shadows.

They searched quietly for the most part until Kouji asked, "I know you, don't I?"

"Maybe…" was all Sumi murmured in response.

"But…see, I don't recall a Sumi…there was a girl, though. Aono. You remind me a lot of her…"

Sumi said nothing.

Kouji sighed. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"What does it look like? Shut your mouth and search instead," she snapped back, heading into an alleyway in search of her cousin. "Shinya would really be useful now," she murmured softly to herself.

"He would…"

Sumi glared at Kouji. "I wasn't _talking_ to you."

Kouji merely shrugged. "So…" he murmured, hoping to start a conversation.

"What?"

"Uh…any brothers or sisters?"

"Older sister. What do you care?"

Shifting uncomfortably as he searched behind a trashcan, Kouji winced at the sharp edge of her tone. _Living with her, I'm wondering why Takuya doesn't attempt suicide for OTHER reasons…_

Chuckling at a few things he thought up, Kouji entered an alleyway, taking a leisure swat at the shadows not expecting to find anything. Instead, he hit something that emitted an 'ow.' Yelping, the bandana boy jumped back, pushing Sumi in front of hit. "It's gotta be a ghost or something!" he whimpered.

Sumi growled and pushed Kouji away, then took a closer look at what it was. "N-No way!"

"Wait…is that…?" Kouji's eyes widened.

"TAKUYA!" both chorused.

--------------------------------------------

"So, did you make your choice?" Kouichi asked, looking up at the sky.

"Start searching!" Izumi snapped, looking around furiously.

Kouichi shrugged. "So did you or did you not?"

"Why don't you care what happens to him? Aren't you his friend?"

"Why do you care what happens to him?" he countered smoothly.

Izumi's throat went dry. "I…"

He chuckled, "Precisely. You see, I know that Takuya won't kill himself. He's got enough common sense not to commit suicide. So there is no reason for _me_ to be worried.

"Worrying about Takuya is like worrying about…well, a star. Stars are unpredictable. We don't even know much about them. Sure, science explains all, but what about the simplicity of a star? Takuya's pretty much that simple. So simple, it's complicated.

"Anyway, have you made your choice?" he asked again, smiling at Izumi now.

She merely shook her head. "I'm too afraid…"

"…we're all afraid. Of stupid things, too. We're afraid of death, even though we don't know what it will be like. We're afraid of what's going to happen when the sun turns into a red giant. We're afraid of what's going to happen when there _is_ no sun. We're afraid of growing old. We're afraid of never growing up. Izumi, picking one over the other isn't going to hurt the other. The other _will_ understand. Sure, Takuya's having problems. It's hard. He felt he hurt you with all the mistakes he made, and he's thinking suicide's the easy way out. But he won't die tonight. He's not that stupid." Under his breath, so Izumi couldn't hear, Kouichi added to himself, "At least I hope he isn't."

"What if he _is_ that stupid?" Izumi asked miserably. "How would I explain it to his parents? And Shinya? And Sumi…"

Exhaling sharply, Kouichi closed his eyes. "I don't know, Izumi…I don't know. We'll figure everything out when the time comes."

_If it ever comes_, they both thought as they continued to search for the goggle head boy.

--------------------------------------

Takuya stared at his cousin and Kouji. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get back home, goggle head, it's past curfew," replied Kouji good-naturedly.

"No."

Sumi growled, "Takuya, go _now_. I'll force you if I have to!"

"So try. I'm not moving until I figure out what the hell I'm doing."

"You're letting icky little bacteria and virus things enter your body-" Kouji started.

The girl rolled her eyes. "They're called _pathogens_, in case you don't read."

He snorted, "So what if I don't? Anyway, you're getting yourself sick, Takuya. Now that we figured that out-"

"Oh, so obvious."

"Would you shut up?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't deserve what you want," she returned coolly.

"Sumi, that's enough!" Takuya snapped. "Get out of my way, both of you!" Angrily, Takuya walked past them, heading further away from his house and anything he cared for.

"Takuya, what do you think you're doing? Home is that way!" Kouji groaned.

Impatiently, Takuya yelled back, "I'm going away. And never coming back! It's better that way, you'll see!"

"Don't be stupid!" Sumi and Kouji chorused before exchanging glares.

Takuya stopped in the middle of the road, a small smile on his face. "I'm not. I'm actually happy." He turned around to look at them both, the cheerful look still on his face. "You see, I finally figured out what I'm going to do. It's really thanks to you, Sumi. I hope you gave everyone their presents."

"No! Because you aren't going anywhere!" Sumi called out, taking a step towards him.

A light appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, Kouji looked up at Takuya. "Takuya…"

Takuya smiled. "Later, Kouji."

"Move…"

"I hope you and Izumi have a great time together."

"Get out of the way!"

"I guess I'll see you guys, anyway. Since-"

"NOW!" Kouji yelled, running towards Takuya and pushing the goggle boy out of the way with all his might. _Damn you, Takuya…didn't I already warn you…?_ That was the last thought in his mind before everything faded black.

Takuya fell onto the pavement, his eyes wide with horror. This time, there was no second chance. Not like in the digital world.

The car hit Kouji and screeched to a stop. Sumi fell to her knees, eyes wide.

"K…Kouji…why is it…every time…all those times I've been so close…" Clenching his fists, Takuya yelled, "DAMN YOU KOUJI! I SWEAR, IF YOU DIE, I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

_Again…why is it happening again?_ Silent tears filled Sumi's eyes as she stared at the scene before her. They were calling the paramedics. Again.

It was happening all over again. Only, this time…

This time, she felt helpless.

---------------------------------------------

Kouichi sighed impatiently as they looked everywhere by the closed arcade. "Why'd it have to close at _nine_?" he grumbled, scratching his head.

Izumi looked at her feet silently until she heard the sounds of a nearby siren. "What…?"

Both their eyes widened as a van passed by them, sirens on and lights flashing on top.

"Takuya…"

"He didn't…"

"HE WOULDN'T!" Kouichi yelled angrily, racing after the siren's sound.

Izumi followed closely behind. _Takuya wouldn't have…no…please…Takuya, no!_

As soon as they reached the scene, Kouichi's eyes widened even more. "What…Kouji…Sumi, what happened?" he sputtered, running over to his brother, who lay on the stretcher.

Takuya, who had been sitting on the pavement, staring at Kouji endlessly finally stood up and ran over to the unconscious bandana boy. "Idiot! Play hero, why don't you! WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! ANSWER ME!" he yelled, attempting to punch Kouji.

Kouichi held him back. "He _really_ doesn't need to lose any more blood than he has to, Takuya! Calm down, now! What the hell happened?"

"Kouji…he did play hero. He always does," Sumi murmured, rising to her feet and wiping her face, trying her best not to bawl out loud. "He pushed Takuya out of the way and got hit by the car instead."

"Wh…" Izumi's eyes widened. "Takuya…why did you…why are you doing this?" she whispered, stepping away from the scene.

Their eyes met for a brief second before Takuya looked down, ashamed. "Izumi…go home."

"No."

"Now."

"You need help, Takuya…you can't keep doing this to yourself!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I'M PERFECTLY _FINE_, OKAY?"

"YOU DO NEED HELP! Remember what happened when you made that plan to defeat Duskmon? Kouji got hurt instead! Takuya, we don't want to lose you _or_ Kouji. We don't want to lose any of you! So please, just stop!" she cried, running up to him and burying her face in his jacket.

Takuya took a step back from the impact and looked down at Izumi, who had broken out into sobs. "I'm sorry, Izumi," he whispered softly. _I wish…it hadn't happened this way…_

Silently, after talking to the paramedics who left with Kouji, Kouichi walked over to everyone else. "I don't know his condition…we'll have to see tomorrow." His voice was barely audible, and even in the dark, everyone knew he had been crying. "We'll visit him after school finishes. But for now, Sumi and Takuya, walk Izumi home. I need to go tell Dad and Mom…"

Everyone winced, but nodded.

Takuya watched Kouichi walk away before looking up at the stars that shined so brightly despite the fact that Kouji was near death. Stars. Death. Destiny. Fate.

_Indeed_, he thought dismally as he wrapped his arms around Izumi subconsciously, _it's been one fateful night._

-----------------------------------------------

A/N-

…that could have been written better. I think it kind of lost edge in the yelling part. Or did it? Everyone seems to be getting sick. Not a good thing. Oh, if you're also reading 'Not The Bandanas 2,' I'm sorry I couldn't post today. I'll either post tomorrow or Monday/Tuesday of next week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's really emotional, huh? But it could have been written better. I just feel really sorry for _Kouichi._ I mean, he has to tell his parents that Kouji got hit by a car. For the second time in his life. Idiot. XP Just kidding, Kouji. Well, review or flame. I think the ultimate pairing is getting a bit obvious here….:grin:. Hey, I just noticed! Kouichi got a new topic for all his analogies! Space!

Review or Flame.


	13. Days Seem To Never Pass

Disclaimer- Me? Own Digimon? That's a funny one. I don't own Digimon.

----------------------------------------

Days Seem To Never Pass Without You By My Side

----------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since Kouji had been hit by the car. For that entire week, he had not once woken up.

And Kouichi was beginning to get worried.

Izumi had decided that she wouldn't discuss the matter of choosing Takuya or Kouji until Kouji recovered and had a firm belief he would.

Takuya, on the other hand, was grounded. To prevent from talking about the incident, he would constantly complain about lack of gaming time at school. During the afternoons, he would spend time in the hospital with Kouichi, doing homework and waiting for Kouji to wake up.

And Kouichi was sure to collect every single piece of homework Kouji had to do for the days he was absent.

But everyone was more worried about Kouji waking up than Kouji catching up on homework, even though Kouichi made it seem otherwise.

Today was no different.

"Takuya, give me the homework that you got for Kouji," Kouichi said, holding out his hand as he pulled up a chair next to Kouji's bed, sighing as he looked at his brother.

Takuya winced and obliged, then brought out his own homework. Yet he couldn't concentrate. "Wait…Kouichi, I'm confused…"

"Hm?" Kouichi looked over at the goggle boy's paper. "It's because you're doing the wrong page."

"No, I mean…Sumi. She told you, right?" Kouichi nodded. "Then…" Takuya murmured, "Why doesn't Kouji remember?"

"From what Dad told me, it somehow triggered a reaction in which the part of the brain that holds memory got hit and messed up…how to explain this so you understand…? He got a small form of 'amnesia,'" the older twin said, making air quotes.

A small murmur distracted the two, and both shot looks at Kouji, who shifted over in the bed.

Takuya was the first to talk. "You think he's…"

"Maybe."

Both boys sighed and continued to do their homework.

----------------------------------------------

Sumi walked through the dimly lit halls, shivering slightly as she touched the doorknob to Kouji's room. Drawing a breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, Takuya and Kouichi had fallen asleep on their homework, while Kouji was still unconscious.

"Kouji," Sumi murmured, walking over to his bed and leaving the door open carelessly. "Why do you have to be an idiotic dork who has to save people? Why can't you just be like Takuya?"

"Because Takuya would do the same thing," came another voice.

Sumi whirled around to find Izumi smiling sadly at her. "Oh...you..." she muttered, looking back at Kouji.

Izumi sighed and walked up to her. "It's because Takuya would have done the same for Kouji that Kouji saved him. I don't think it was necessarily 'saving.' More like...doing what a friend would do." Taking a seat in an empty chair, the blonde haired girl closed her eyes. "You know, it really confused me when I found out that you liked Kouji," she told Sumi. "I wasn't sure if I should continue to like him, or just...give up on him and hope he found you.

"But then I remembered I should at least give him a chance. I did feel guilty, because I didn't understand the concept of loving someone when I was with Takuya. Or maybe I did. I don't really think I did. Even if I didn't, I did when I started dating Kouji. And Takuya had given me that chance. In fact...I don't think I'd have gotten to know Kouji all that well if it wasn't for him.

"You know, he doesn't know your name, but he remembers you. All he could really talk about today was you. I think seeing you this year might have uncovered a few lost memories. You're really lucky, Sumi. I hope you two have a great life together," finished Izumi with a smile.

Turning around to face Izumi, Sumi asked, "But...what about you?"

"What about me? I have Takuya."

Frowning, Sumi shook her head. "But Kouji..." she started, "What about him?"

Biting her lip, Izumi sighed. "Kouji...I hope...will understand. I can't be with him. It's just not how it's supposed to be."

"I..."

"Izumi?" came a small whisper.

"Kouji? You're awake?" Izumi shot up and ran over to his bed, examining Kouji's condition. "How...do you feel?"

"Where's Kouichi?" came the struggled response.

Izumi pointed to the chair beside the bed, where Kouichi sat, resting his head on the bed for lack of a pillow. "Want me to wake him up?"

"Sure...and could you wake up Takuya, too? He got grounded, I assume?" It amazed Izumi that despite the fact that he was in the hospital, Kouji could make a joke.

Smiling, she nodded and gently shook Kouichi. "Hey, Kouichi...Kouji's awake..."

Almost immediately, Kouichi sat up. "I WAS AWAKE THE ENTIRE TIME! The-oh...he's awake? See? I TOLD YOU TAKUYA!" he yelled, crumpling up and throwing his math homework across the room, hitting Takuya's head.

Takuya groaned and nearly fell out of his chair. "I never said he wouldn't..."

"Don't tell me you made a bet on when I would wake up," Kouji grumbled, trying to ease himself to sit up. "What'd I miss?"

"Homework," Kouichi listed.

"Gaming time," Takuya shot back.

"Tomoki's birthday, but I gave him a gift for you."

"Kouichi tutoring Junpei."

"Izumi and Takuya back together, FINALLY."

"Sumi failing a test."

"Takuya reverting back to his stupid self."

"Me studying for that last math test and failing it anyway."

"Sumi...she...it wasn't Aono, was it?" Kouji murmured quietly. "What time is it?"

Kouichi chuckled. "Glad you have a few memories back. It's eight."

Kouji sighed. "I missed a lot."

"Not to mention the awesomest game released-"

"Shut up, Takuya, I don't wanna hear it," Kouichi groaned. "You talked about it all day today. 'Blah, blah, this!' and 'Blah, blah, that!' So shut it!"

Laughing softly, Kouji felt his forehead. "Did I lose a lot of blood?"

"Uhh...can we skip that subject?" Takuya asked hopefully.

"Sure. I feel dizzy just thinking about it," grumbled Kouji.

Izumi whacked Takuya lightly in the back of the head, whispering, "We're here, too!"

Snapping his fingers, Kouichi stood up. "I just remembered. I should go tell Mom that you woke up. Want anything to eat?"

Kouji shook his head. "Just sleep."

"Okay...if you're sure..." Kouichi sprinted out of the room to find a phone.

Takuya dug out his cell phone. "He _could_ have just used this..."

_Unless he's...planning something,_ Izumi thought with a smirk. "Okay, Kouji, well, Takuya and I have to go somewhere! We'll visit in a few minutes, though!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Don't do anything you aren't supposed to!" he called out, grinning widely.

"SICKO!"

Smiling, Kouji watched as the two left, then turned to Sumi. "Uhh...hi."

Sumi's gaze on him faltered. "Hm," she murmured.

"Sumi...you're Aono's little sister, right?"

"So what if I am?"

"And that time...when I was little...there was a car incident, wasn't there?" Kouji asked softly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Kouji attempted to stand up, but Sumi shot him a glare and told him, "Stay there if you know what's good for you. You're lucky we don't have the doctors in here already."

"Please, just tell me! I need someone to!" Kouji begged, getting a bit desperate.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything! I don't know! What do you want?"

Seeing the look on his face, Sumi sighed and inclined her head. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Beaming happily, Kouji patted his head. "Where's my bandana?" he asked suddenly, yanking on strands of his hair, annoyed.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Sumi growled, casting him an irked glare.

Laughing nervously, the boy gulped and nodded.

Pulling up a chair and sitting down, Sumi closed her eyes. "Well...we met at that party, remember? The one your step mom threw. And then I tried scaring you."

Kouji closed his eyes in an attempt to remember. "Right..."

"But you ended up helping me up before I tripped over my dress. And so every time I came over, I did my best to make you miserable. And then that one day...After I found you were in Kendo, I decided to drag you off to this deserted alley so we could have a match. Only for some reason, there was a car...and you pushed me out of the way and got hit."

Kouji stared at Sumi for a long while, before bursting out into laughter.

Turning red, Sumi stood up and marched over to his bed. "What's so funny?"

"That's hilarious! What are you talking about? First you, and then Takuya! It runs in the family or something!" he cackled, clutching his stomach. "Oooh...it hurts..."

"It'll hurt in other places if you don't stop laughing," she threatened him.

"Relax! Have some fun in a while!" he smiled.

Sumi opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked away, shrugging. "Whatever."

An uncomfortable silence befell the two.

Not knowing what to say, Sumi just stood there, looking out the window and watching the moon rise. Kouji, on the other hand, watched Sumi with a great interest.

"You know," he said suddenly, "you don't seem as scary as I remember you."

"People change."

"No, but I mean...you had that weird...look when I saw you yesterday. And-or, not yesterday. Last week...or...whenever I wasn't out cold. How long was I unconscious?"

Sumi rolled her eyes. "Can you ever stay on topic? You've been out for about a week."

"How long do teachers give us to make up homework?" he whimpered.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?" Sumi yelled suddenly, picking up Kouichi's textbook and attempting to hit Kouji with it.

Smirking, Kouji blocked it. "So why are you still in the same room with me, then, Sumi?"

Her calm act nearly shattered. _I...he knows..._ she thought. _He knows._ "I...because. You deserve some company," she murmured dumbly.

"What about Kouichi? He's good company!"

"Idiot, he's not here. Don't you ever feel alone?" she snapped.

Kouji shrugged. "Not anymore. But it's obvious you do."

Sighing, Sumi closed her eyes. "It felt...weird...with you not there. But I suppose I can't really consider you close or anything-"

"Actually, I think you can."

She turned to him, a bit disturbed.

"What? No, I mean, come on! We knew each other when we were little, right? So we're pretty close!"

_Boys have weird logic. Remember to hit him HARD when he feels better, _she reminded herself, then headed to the door. "I'm going to get the doctor."

"Sumi...could you come here for a moment?" Kouji asked innocently.

Shrugging, she walked over. "What is it?"

He calmly sat there, staring at her before he motioned for her to come closer. Rolling her eyes, Sumi did as he requested, her face one of askance. "I..." he murmured, his hands on her shoulders and pulling her towards him, "just want to say thanks." As the last word came out of his mouth, he pressed his lips against her own, then released her. "'Night, Sumi."

Sumi stood there, her eyes wide in shock as she watched him lie back down and close his eyes. Dazed, she lifted a finger to her lips and walked out the door, forgetting all about getting the doctor.

-------------------------------------------------

Kouichi walked back into the room, finding his brother sitting up and looking out the window calmly. "New change in your mood again? Did the doctor come yet?" he asked his younger twin.

Kouji shook his head and turned to his brother. "Sumi said she'd get one, but she never did. Guess I scared her pretty bad," he joked.

"What'd you do?"

"Kissed her."

Smirking, Kouichi shook his head and tossed his brother a bandana. "Takuya stole your other one. It's his revenge for getting grounded. Want me to help you on your homework or did you magically finish it all?"

"I...finished...half. Yeah, half," Kouji repeated. "You can help me with the other half!"

Sorting through the papers, Kouichi let out an exasperated sigh. "Math...again? Honestly, just use the stupid quadratic formula!"

"BUT I DON'T GET THE QUADRATIC FORMULA!"

"SO LEARN TO GET IT!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"WELL YOU NEED TO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The doctor walked in and both boys stopped and burst into laughter.

_Now to get him with Sumi_, Kouichi thought with a grin.

------------------------------------

A/N-

Short chapter, crappy chapter. Wow, great combo for posting at 7:45 AM in the morning. Sorry. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. And the pairing…it's mucho obvious, right? Review or flame.


	14. You, Me, We?

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon.

---------------------------------------------

You, Me…We?

---------------------------------------------

"I swear! It isn't my fault!" Kouji yelped as Sumi brought down her math textbook on his head. "Sumi! Stop!"

Izumi smiled, watching the two continue to fight. Turning around to face Takuya, she murmured, "They make a good couple."

He nodded in agreement, smirking as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "So, then what shall we do?"

"Well, you can start by removing your hands."

"Aww…Izumi…"

She let out a laugh, then leaned against him. "So, have you continued keeping up your grades in math?" she asked teasingly.

Immediately, Takuya let go off her and coughed, turning his head away as he turned red.

"Takuya! Kouichi warned you!"

"Yeah, well…"

"TAKUYA! YOUR COUSIN'S A MONSTER!" they both heard Kouji yell.

Yes, it was another typical lunch at school. Kouichi was off in his 'sanctuary,' studying, Kouji had annoyed Sumi yet _again_, and Takuya and Izumi were doing what they usually did-talking.

Izumi shook her head and replied, "That's only going to annoy her more, you know."

Her warning apparently came too late. Kouji was hit with the math textbook and knocked to the ground.

Laughing at the idiocy of the moment, Takuya pulled on Izumi's hand. "Come on," he whispered so only Izumi could hear, "let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Smiling, she agreed silently and followed him.

Kouji lay on the ground, however, not moving. Worried, Sumi dropped to her knees to examine him. "Kouji, I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" she asked in a concerned tone.

He kept silent.

"Kouji, this…isn't…funny…"

Still, silent.

Sighing, Sumi was about to stand up when Kouji grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She let out a yelp and landed right on top of him. "Kouji! Let me go!"

"Nah…I'm comfortable, now."

She stared at him, wide-eyed as she exclaimed in horror, "Kouji!"

"What?" he asked, opening an eye. "It's not like anyone's watching."

"Y-yeah, but…"

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

At that comment, she blushed crimson, then pushed away from him, sitting beside him, now. "Well, I do."

Kouji smiled and closed his eyes. "You worry too much."

"You worry too _little_," she countered, lying back and closing her eyes as well.

"What's the fun in life if you don't take a few chances?"

Eyes wide, Sumi sat up. "A _FEW_? KOUJI, YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF _KILLED_ A MONTH AGO! YOU CALL THAT A FEW? NOT TO MENTION-"

Sighing, Kouji sat up and looked down at Sumi who had started ranting about all the times he had apparently been close to danger.

_Good way to shut her up…simple_, he thought with a smirk, leaning towards her, _kiss her._ Swiftly, he pressed his lips against her own, closing his eyes as he did and remembering their first kiss back at the hospital.

Sumi's eyes flew open as she struggled against Kouji, who had his arms to the side of her shoulders. Yanking her head away, she blushed and scooted out from underneath him. "_Excuse_ me, Mr. I-think-I-can-do-whatever-I-want, but I have a personal bubble that must not be popped."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Glad that you shut up." _Glad that I could kiss you again, too_. Kouji chuckled and lay back down.

"You know," Sumi murmured thoughtfully, "that's the twenty-eighth time you've kissed me this week."

Kouji sat up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _Why is she counting?_

She turned to face him. "I want to know something, Kouji. Why is it that you do that so much?"

"I…er…well, I, uhm, you see…" he stuttered. Unable to think of a good excuse, Kouji blurted, "I have to go! Later! The bell just rang!"

Sumi watched as he ran off, then looked at her watch. "Considering we have a good half hour left, sure…it did ring. Maybe I should ask Kouichi…but I don't really want to bother him…" Biting her lower lip, Sumi stood up and headed to Kouichi's lunch spot.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay…and that goes there…but that makes no sense, because that number would change and that one w-wait…that one would, too," Kouichi muttered to himself as he was doing his math homework. Reaching over to his lunch, he pulled out a carrot stick and stuffed it in his mouth, then picked up his pencil and scribbled the answer onto the paper.

Chewing, he made a face at his homework, then turned around as he heard a noise in the bush behind him. It took him several seconds before he swallowed and asked, "Who is it?"

Kouji emerged from the rose bush, looked incredibly vexed. "Problem."

"With…?"

"Sumi."

"I'm not exactly the social problem solver, but sure, what's the matter?" Kouichi asked, his eyes following Kouji as he sat down in front of Kouichi's lunch, nervously picking up a carrot stick.

"I…er…Sumi apparently counts how many times I kiss her a week."

"…how many times _do_ you kiss her a week?" Kouichi asked, smirking.

"This week? It's gone up to twenty-eight."

Kouichi silently thanked unseen forces that he hadn't been eating a carrot stick at that moment. Drawing a breath to try to process the information, he questioned, "So…what's the problem?"

Kouji opened his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. Finally, he forced it out of his mouth, practically screaming, "She asked if I meant anything by the kisses."

"And do you?"

"That's just the thing, Kouichi!" the younger of the two said miserably, "I don't know!"

Startled, the older twin shut his math book and put away his homework. "Good thing I finished my math homework before you decided to bug me. If you don't know, Kouji, why do you kiss her?" Of course, to Kouichi, the answer was obvious-it was because they liked each other. _Now to make Kouji realize that,_ he thought with a wry grin.

His brother shrugged. "Because I want to?"

"Go deeper…"

"Because…"

"Because you like her, idiot, because you like her," Kouichi muttered, placing his pencil on top of his math book. "How dense are you? I don't even have a girlfriend, and I know this!"

Kouji fell silent.

"Kouji?" Kouichi rose an eyebrow.

"I…"

"Yes."

"But…"

"You like her."

"But she…"

"She likes you, too."

Kouji opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. Instead, he drew several breaths before standing up. "Very funny joke, Kouichi. Thanks for confusing me," he growled angrily as he stalked off.

Kouichi shrugged. _Okay, so Kouji _is_ dense. Wonder if Sumi knows. Getting them together is harder than I imagined_, he thought, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sumi, who walked in, an equally confused expression on her face that reminded Kouichi a lot of the one Kouji had.

"No, no, let me guess," Kouichi said immediately as soon as she opened her mouth. "Kouji, right? You like him, he likes you. Go talk to him, not me."

Nodding, Sumi walked off, not bothering to say another word.

Kouichi smiled. "It's only _now_ that they realize I always happen to be right," he whispered softly, closing his eyes. To no one in particular, he said aloud, "I guess some of us have more special near-deaths than others, don't we, Ophanimon?"

------------------------------------

Kouji slammed his fist against the wall again. "Damn him…" he cursed, hitting the wall again. "He has to lie."

Another punch.

"But it isn't true."

Another punch.

"It can't be."

"Kouji, stop ruining the wall, it has enough dents in it already," Takuya snapped in an irritated voice as soon as he found his friend. "What do you consider it? Your private wall?"

"Yes," Kouji retorted angrily. There was a slight pause before he asked, "Where's Izumi? Shouldn't you be talking with her as usual?"

Takuya laughed, relieving some tension in the air. "Nah, we all have our own lives. What's wrong with you?"

"NOTHING."

"Liar."

"Shut it," Kouji growled. "I'm being normal! Now go away!"

"Oh, yes," Takuya said with heavy sarcasm, "Punching a wall is _so_ normal."

Kouji insisted, "It is!"

"Just as normal as it is that you like my cousin, then. Because you _do_ like her, don't you?"

Stiffening, Kouji turned to Takuya, twitching as he did. "I…I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT!"

At this, Takuya burst out laughing, a hand against the wall for support as he doubled over and laughed harder. "That's just too much! You don't know? Honestly?" asked the goggle-boy.

Boiling with anger, Kouji kicked the wall before grabbing his foot and hopping around in pain. "Owww…damn you, Takuya! Why do you have to talk?"

In response, Takuya laughed harder.

"Kouji…where are you?"

Both boys stopped, Kouji's eyes widening slightly as he recognized Sumi's voice. "Uh…I'll hide…and you don't tell her where I went!" he hastily told Takuya before hiding behind bushes.

Takuya leaned against the wall casually, whistling and staring up at the ceiling. As soon as Sumi walked up to him, he coughed and pointed to the bushes as inconspicuously as possible. "Hey, Sumi, what's up?" he asked his cousin with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Izumi's looking for you by the way."

"Really? Well, the bell's going to be ringing soon, so I'd make it quick if I were you," he whispered as he ran past her.

Sumi nodded with a smile and headed straight towards the bushes. "Oy, bandana head."

Kouji whimpered in response.

"OUT."

With a sigh, the bandana boy rose to his feet and slumped against the wall. "What?" he asked glumly.

Sumi's expression softened. "You never told me."

_I don't know the answer myself._ "Oh," he muttered.

"Kouji…I…I mean, if it's…just to shut me up, I mean, I'll understand. It's just…I find it weird."

Kouji looked at the bush. His eyes flickered momentarily before his gaze returned to Sumi and pierced her eyes as he commanded softly, "Stop being stupid."

"What?"

"It's not to shut you up."

"Then…?"

"I don't know. I think…I guess…I…I like you, okay?" Kouji snapped, folding his arms grumpily and turning away. _This is so sappy. I HATE IT._ "I like you, and I don't want to admit it."

Sumi stepped towards him. "So…you bug me for the same reason?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bug you?" Kouji turned to face her, his expression completely serious. "No, that's because it's fun to annoy you."

As soon as Sumi's face clouded with anger, Kouji realized his mistake. Gulping, he looked around before backing up against the wall. "Now, now, Sumi…uh…don't murder me, I swear! Takuya put me up to it!"

"Oh, I'm so sure!" Sumi snapped, storming up to him. "So did he put you up to the kisses, too, then?"

Kouji nearly banged his head against the wall as Sumi placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "What the…?" he muttered, blinking at her.

She merely smiled as she told him, "I still owe you."

Opening his mouth several times, Kouji found himself unable to speak. Then, with a sly grin, he replied, "Great! Dinner next week!"

"Wha!"

"Hey, you owe me. Dinner next week. I get to take you to dinner."

"So I have to pay?" she exclaimed.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I said I get to take you to dinner. Meaning I get to pay for you, and we're even."

Sumi glared. "That just draws me into deeper debt," she muttered.

As the bell rang, a smug look appeared on Kouji's face and he whispered, "Of course it does. Which is why I'm doing that."

"Evil!" Sumi shouted as they started walking back to class.

"Look who's talking!"

"Dork!"

"Hey!"

"Bandana obsesser!"

"Well you're a-…dang, I can't come up with any insults…"

"Pathetic."

"Oh shush."

"Shush yourself."

"How?"

"Shut your mouth."

"How exactly?"

Sumi rolled her eyes. "You put your lips together like this and-"

Just as Sumi put her lips together, Kouji pressed a kiss against her lips, smirking as he did. _I rule! I rule! I…OW!_ He retreated away from her, rubbing his cheek. "Oww…you bruised my ego!" complained the boy.

She merely glared. "I need to breath, thank you."

"No you don't."

"Actually, _you_ don't."

"No, _you_ don't!"

"No, _you_."

"Stop being so immature, Sumi!" Kouji suddenly said, cracking up and pointing at her.

Rolling her eyes again, Sumi whacked the back of his head. "Shut up, bandana boy." As they stopped in front of her classroom, she looked up at him. "So, tonight or next week?"

Kouji looked at her with a crooked smile. "Tonight, if you can make it," he murmured. "I'll see you after school."

"Y-yeah…"

As Kouji tried to pull away, he found he couldn't. Turning around, he saw his hand holding Sumi's. _God, this is stupid…when did that happen?_ Twitching, he stared at his hand. "Uh…sorry about that."

"I-It's okay…" Sumi jumped a little as the second bell rang.

"Umm…" Kouji murmured, letting go of her hand, "I guess I'm late."

"Same here…"

"Er…yeah, well, you better go in," he whispered, pushing her towards the door.

Sumi nodded, smiling a little. "I'll see you later."

As Kouji headed to his class, he smiled to himself. _Finally…it's over._

----------------------------------------

Kouichi frowned as he stared at the computer. "But what's over, Kouji?" he whispered to himself. As far as Kouichi was concerned, it was all far from over. _Maybe this one story…but…_

With a sigh, Kouichi put on his cap and got off the computer, staring at his hands. "What's the future going to be now, Ophanimon? I know you're planning something. I just don't know what it is, yet…"

----------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------

A/N-

Yes, that's the end. A cliffhanger. I may do a branch off story of this. I didn't really like Kouji's ending. It stunk. Blech. Although, I will either attempt a sequel, if I ever get an idea, or I will (which is probably more definite) write what happens to Kouichi and why he's all…Kouichi in this story. Yeah, so either a Kouichi story or a sequel which seems impossible. You pick.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Makes me want to write more.

Review or Flame. Take your pick. It's the last chapter anyway.


End file.
